I'm your bodyguard
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ino & Sasuke mulai menjauh,Ino tdk mau itu terjadi disaat ia merasakan cintanya kpd Gaara mulai pindah ke Sasuke.Sedangkan Uchiha Corp mulai melancarkan penyelidikannya ke Sabaku Corp.Dan apa yg akan terjadi di acara pelantikan Gaara di Sabaku Corp?
1. Chapter 1

Ino mengigit bibirnya. Tangannya ia kepal kuatkuat disisinya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam lelaki yang berada didepannya itu.

Lelaki tersebut hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Ada masalah?"

Ino merampas tas yang sedari tadi lelaki itu sodorkan kepadanya dengan kasar lalu langsung berbalik sambil mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas.

"Ino." Suara lelaki tersebut menghentikan langahnya, namun tidak membuatnya berbalik ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"Jadilah Bodyguard yang baik, Nona."

Ino menggeram tertahan. "Diam kau, Brengsek."

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing: GaaIno**

**Rating: T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I'm your Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menghempaskan badannya dengan kasar di kasur. Nafasnya terengah-engah, capai karena harus bolak-balik ke kampus.

Matanya menerawang ke atas, pikirannya berkelibat dengan umpatan-umpatan bagi lelaki laknat tersebut. Tak henti-hentinya ia menghina sambil memukul-mukul kasurnya, kesal.

Ino tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia harus mempunyai majikan sialan sepertinya?

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia harus mengikuti jejak ayahnya, bekerja sebagai agen di perusahaan Keluarga Gaara dan terpilih sebagai agen atau bodyguard pribadi untuk Gaara, seperti ayahnya yang menjadi bodyguard pribadi ibu Gaara.

Ino mencibir, kenapa Gaara tidak memilih orang lain saja? Kenapa ia tidak memilih lelaki yang kekar kuat dan hebat sebagai pelindung pribadinya? Masih banyak anggota perusahaan disana yang lebih jago, tetapi kenapa harus dia yang terpilih? Gadis yang imut, cantik, dan manis ini?

Ino sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaan keluarganya yang tidak terlalu kaya. Karena menurut Ino, semakin kaya seseorang, semakin banyak musuh datang. Dan semua itu dialami oleh perusahaan ayah Gaara yang memang sangat besar. Bayangkan saja, 35% dari gedung-gedung mewah di dunia ini, semua milik perusahaan tersebut. Jadi, wajar saja bila keluarga tersebut membutuhkan bodyguard hebat. Karena tidak sedikit perusahaan yang menginginkan kejatuhan perusahan Sabaku ini.

Bahkan ia merasa kalau harta keluarga Sabaku tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, itupun walau hanya dihambur-hamburkan saja. Saking kayanya.

Ino mengingat segala peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi selama ia menjadi agen pelindung atau bodyguard Gaara. Memang Gaara tidak telalu dikejar oleh musuh-musuh perusahaan ayahnya, hanya saja sekali dikejar, pasti sangat membahayakan.

Pernah suatu kali, saat mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari kampus, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil limousine lewat didepan mereka dan menembaki Gaara lewat jendela. Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat. Bunyi dor berkali-kali, lalu bunyi erangan kesakitan Gaara, dan setelah itu bunyi pistol yang sudah disiapkan Ino membalas tembakan tersebut. Sayang, mobil itu terlalu cepat, sehingga Ino tidak dapat melumpuhkan musuh tersebut.

Gaara dibawa kerumah sakit dan harus menjalankan operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya. Untung saja operasi tersebut berhasil, kalau tidak, Ino pasti akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa gagal melindungi Gaara.

Sejak peristiwa tersebut, Ino tidak pernah meninggalkan Gaara kecuali bila Gaara akan ke toilet atau sudah berada dirumah. Ia merasa benar-benar harus melindungi Gaara, walau Gaara sudah bilang kalau ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Beriring dengan lewatnya waktu, Ino semakin dekat dengan Gaara. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak menyukai Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin Ino tidak menyukai lelaki yang bahkan selalu menempel padanya selama hampir 2 tahun? Hanya saja karena status mereka tersebut membuat Ino harus menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Tetapi terkadang Gaara membuatnya kesal. Tidak jarang Gaara menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kegiatan Bodyguard. Seperti mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, membersihkan kamarnya yang luar biasa berantakan, mencarikan segala barang-barangnya yang hilang, memilihkan baju yang harus ia pakai, membawakan tasnya dan hal-hal konyol lainnya.

Ino benar-benar kesal kalau Gaara sudah seperti itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar lelaki panda itu. Ia tahu, sekali ia tonjok, maka Gaara akan terkapar tanpa bangun selama setahun.

Ino menghela nafas dan menutup matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kenangannya selama ini.

Setiap pagi ia pasti menjemput Gaara dengan motor perusahaannya yang besar dan membonceng Gaara. Satu hal yang membuat Ino kesal, Gaara selalu saja memeluknya dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diantara pundak dan leher Ino, membuat Ino tidak konsen menyetir.

Lalu terkadang saat malam, Gaara akan meneleponnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia akan menutup telepon tersebut.

Hari sabtu merupakan jadwal untuk Gaara latihan Bandnya. Ia bermain Bass dengan sangat baik. Ino selalu menemaninya setiap latihan, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tak jarang mereka latihan sampai larut malam. Ino selalu berusaha untuk tetap tersadar agar bisa menjaga Gaara, walau terkadang iapun tertidur juga. Ia tahu Gaara pasti akan mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi yang ia bingung sampai sekarang hanya satu. Kenapa Gaara selalu melepas ikat rambutnya setiap ia tertidur?

Lelaki itu, Gaara, selalu membuatnya bingung. Lelaki itu selalu penuh misteri. Dahulu ia tidak menyukai makanan pedas dan steak, makanan yang sangat dicintai Ino. Tetapi tiba-tiba Gaara datang kepadanya dan memakan makan tersebut didepannya.

Lalu Gaara juga sangat takut akan ketinggian, tidak seperti Ino yang memang sangat menyukai ketinggian karena bisa melihat keseluruhan dari entah kenapa waktu yang lalu Gaara tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke atap kantor untuk makan siang disana.

Gaara juga menjadi suka pada kopi, minuman favorit Ino. Padahal dahulu Gaara selalu mencecarinya dengan nasehat kalau kopi tidak baik untuknya. Kafeinnya berbahaya. Tetapi entah kenapa bisa, sekarang malah Gaara yang menyukai kopi. Pertamanya Ino terlihat bangga karena akhirnya Gaara yang selalu mengomel soal kopi, kini menyukai kopi. Tetapi lama-lama Ino kesal, ia menjadi mempunyai tugas baru, membelikan kopi untuk Gaara setiap pagi.

Gaara juga suka menghamburkan uang, tidak seperti Ino yang hemat banget. Contoh, bila ia sedang marah kepada pemilik sebuah restoran, maka dengan seenaknya ia pasti akan membeli restorant tersebut sebagai bentuk kemarahannya. Hal inilah yang paling dibenci Ino. Ia tahu kalau Gaara seseorang kayaraya, tetapi bukan berarti ia bisa membeli apasaja dengan seenaknya bukan?

Tetapi itu dulu. Entah kenapa sekarang Gaara selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak seenaknya membeli gedung dengan sembarangan. Dan hal ini membuat Ino bangga sekaligus heran. Setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Gaara?

Ino menggeram tertahan saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tepat disebelah kepalanya. Ino membangunkan dirinya dari tidur-tiduran lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah melihat display handphone untuk tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino sinis.

"Kesini. Sekarang."

Ino membelakkan matanya, kaget. "Apa kau gila? Ini sudah malam!" histerisnya sambil melihat jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 19.45

"Sekarang. Tidak lama."

"Tapi…"

_Tuuut…tuuut…_

Ino melempar Handphone ke kasur, marah. Dasar lelaki brengsek itu!

Dan dengan umpatan-umpatan dimulutnya, Inopun keluar dari apartementnya dan memasuki mobil pribadi dari perusahaan Gaara, lalu melesat menuju kediaman Sabaku.

Ino menghentikan mobil sport hitamnya persis didepan pagar rumah megah tersebut. Ia memencet suatu tombol di dekat dashboard mobil. Dan tak lama kemudian, pagarpun mulai terbuka perlahan.

Didalam mobil tersebut memang sudah terpasang tombol untuk membuka pagar. Hanya saja mobil harus berjarak paling jauh 5 meter untuk membuka pagar besar itu.

Ino menurunkan dirinya dari mobil lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya ke arah pelayan yang senantiasa berdiri disana. Usai melihat mobilnya hilang dari pandangannya, akhirnya Inopun masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut.

Sudah berkali-kali Ino masuk ke rumah -atau istana?- Gaara. Tetapi entah kenapa ia selalu mengagumi gedung ini. Lantainya yang berwarna cream beserta perabotan-perabotan mahal nan menawan selalu membuat Ino terpana. Lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding rumahpun tak pernah luput dari mata Ino. Ia selalu menyukai lukisan di dalam rumah Gaara, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak bisa melukis.

Ino memasuki ruangan keluarga dengan perlahan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan ringan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang tak perlu.

"Ino?"

Ino mendongkak. Dan iapun mendapati perempuan setengah baya sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

Dengan cepat, Inopun membungkukkan badannya, menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada salah satu majikannya. "Selamat malam, Nyonya Karura." Sapanya sopan.

Karura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, menandakan Ino untuk menegakkan badannnya lagi. "Ada apa malam-malam kesini?" ucapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Ino menghela nafas. "Saya dipanggil Tuan Muda untuk kesini." Ucap Ino sesopan mungkin. Ino melirik pakaian yang dikenakan Karura malam ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa pakaian Karura terlihat lebih rapi. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat, pikir Ino.

Karura mengangguk kecil mengerti. "Dia ada di kamarnya."

Ino membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Terima kasih."

Setelah percakapan kecil tersebut dan berlalunya Karura dari hadapan Ino, ia pun berlari kecil menuju kamar Gaara.

Ia sudah tau semua letak ruangan yang berada di rumah tersebut. Jadi untuk menemukan kamar Gaara dari beratus ruangan dirumah tersebut, tidaklah susah. Lagipula, Ino memang sudah sering masuk ke kamar Gaara.

Ino memutar handle pintu kamar Gaara dan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ino sudah biasa dengan segala perabotan dan peralatan yang berada dikamar Gaara. Seperti beribu monitor tv, Alat-alat band yang lengkap, karpet yang mulus, Kasur king-size, lemari-lemari besar berisi baju, sepatu-sepatu mengkilat yang berjejer rapi, dan perabotan mahal lainnya.

Ino menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencari lelaki yang menelepon dan menyuruhnya kesini dengan semena-mena.

Ino melangkahkan kaki semakin memasuki kamar tersebut. Matanya masih saja mencari sosok Gaara.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Lelaki dengan rambut merah darah yang menyala hanya dibalutkan handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengeksposkan tubuh atletisnya.

Ino terpaku sesaat, tak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu syok untuk bergerak.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Ino membalikkan badannya cepat-cepat sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak melihat tubuh seksi Gaara. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat bersamaan dengan mengalirnya sensasi hangat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya Ino garang. Tak berani sedikitpun ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku habis mandi. Apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak segera memakai bajumu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku tanpa baju?"

Ino menggeram tertahan. "Ya. Tetapi kau selalu memakai celana," Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Bukan handuk." Lanjutnya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya sedikit sambil mengerutkan kening. "Sama saja, kan? Sama-sama menutupi bagian bawah?" ucapnya enteng lalu berjalan kecil menuju lemari pakaiannya, yang berada didekat tempat Ino berdiri.

"Kunci pintunya. Aku mau ganti baju." Perintahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ino. Ino menghela nafas . "Aku keluar saja. Aku akan masuk sampai kau menggenakan pakaianmu. Lengkap" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata 'lengkap'.

"Jangan!" sergah Gaara dengan cepat. Tangannya menahan Ino yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Ino menutup matanya erat-erat. Selalu seperti ini, sentuhan yang dibuat Gaara membuatnya merasa tegang. "Apa maumu?" tanya Ino dengan suara berat, tetapi tidak berusaha melepaskan pegangan Gaara.

Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kau harus membantuku. Jadi… tetaplah disini." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh seakan ia kehabisan oksigen dan hanya Inolah oksigennya.

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ucap Ino akhirnya lalu langsung melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar sambil berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar Gaara dan menguncinya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Ino dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara, karena ia merasa sekali menengok ke arah Gaara, ia yakin ia pasti akan pingsan ditempat.

Terdengar helaian nafas putus asa dari belakang Ino membuat Ino sedikit bergidik.

"Bantu aku memilih baju."

Ino membelakkan matanya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya. Syok.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Ino tertawa meremehkan. "Baju apa, heh, Tuan sabaku? Piyama bergambar boneka? Atau Dress tidur merah muda?" ucapnya mengejek tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba memintanya memilih baju untuk tidur? Biasanya ia hanya meminta tolong Ino bila ingin pergi ke acara resmi perusahaan Sabaku.

Tak ada suara yang membalas perkataan Ino. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tarikan nafas yang menentramkan dari lelaki bertato 'Ai' tersebut. Merasa ada yang aneh, Inopun akhirnya melirik sedikit ke arah tempat Gaara tadi berdiri.

Ino membelakkan matanya saat ia telah memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. Gaara sudah berada didepannya. Tangannya mengunci Ino dari kiri dan kanan, membuat Ino merasa terpojok. Nafasnya yang hangat terasa dikulit mulus Ino. Wajahnya yang tinggal beberapa senti dengan wajah Ino terlihat sangat menawan. Lekukan wajahnya, mata hijaunya, Hidung mancungnya, kulit pucatnya, bibir seksinya, semua itu terlihat jelas di mata Ino.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Saat tangannya menyentuh dada Gaara untuk mendorongnya menjauh, ia merasa sensasi hangat kembali menjalar. Tidak hanya wajahnya, tetapi kini seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya yang masih menyentuh kulit Gaara menjadi gemetaran. Sungguh ia sangat takut… dan senang?

"Minggir, Brengsek." Suara Ino terdengar serak. Ia sudah terlalu panik untuk menormalkan wajah angkuhnya itu.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, untuk membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ino. Ino merasa badannya semakin memanas saat Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Ino.

Ino membelakkan matanya saat Gaara akhirnya mencium bibir Ino dengan rakus. Lidah Gaara menjilati bibir Ino, seakan mengetuk bibirnya untuk segera terbuka dan membalas ciumannya. Ino tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti bila mereka meneruskan ciuman ini. Ia takut karena hal ini, ia bisa tidak bertemu Gaara lagi.

Gaara terus melumat bibir Ino dengan ganas. Tangan kirinya sudah memasuki sela-sela rambutnya dan mulai menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dinding pertahanan Inopun pecah. Ino menyerah. Akhirnya iapun membuka mulutnya, membalas ciumannya. Ino memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati ciumannya. Walau Gaara terasa kasar, tetapi ia merasakan kehangatan yang keluar lewat ciuman tersebut.

Lidah Gaara mulai memasuki mulut Ino, berusaha menjelajahi setiap millimeter mulut Ino. Sedangkan Ino memejamkan matanya erat-erat merasakan sensasi bibir Gaara yang dari dulu ia inginkan.

Tiba-tiba Gaara terdiam kaku. Lidahnya berhenti bergerak. Tangannya melemas pegangannya dari kepala Ino. Bibirnya berhenti melumat. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Ino.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan tingkah Gaara yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku tak pantas menciummu Ino." Ucap Gaara dingin sambil melangkah menjauhi Ino. Tangannya meremas rambutnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kenapa… Gaara?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Matanya tak terlepas dari sosok Gaara yang sudah duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang meremas rambut.

Gaara hanya terdiam, dan itu membuat Ino kesal. "Apa karena aku hanya Bodyguardmu?" tanya Ino lirih. Apakah karena kita berbeda? Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara berat membuat Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke tembok, was-was.

Ino mengangguk kecil, nyaris tak terlihat. "Memilih baju untukmu?" ucap Ino lambat-lambat. Tangannya ia remas. Ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Gaara melirik Ino dingin. "Ya. Untuk acara perjodohanku."

.

.

.

Gaara POV

Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu dimataku. Cantik? Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan hal itu juga bila melihatnya. Manis? Tidak, kurasa melebihi itu. Baik hati? Cih, dia justru merupakan gadis tergalak dan menyeramkan yang pernah kutemui. Pendiam? Haha, tidak mungkin. Dia bawel. Sangat.

Lalu apa?

Setelah kupikir-pikir sejenak, mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau aku tergila-gila dengannya tanpa alasan. Eh, bukan. Bukannya tanpa alasan, tetapi terlalu banyak alasan. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk mendeskripsikan kenapa aku mencintainya. Dan itu membuatku bingung bila ada yang bertanya mengapa aku cinta padanya.

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di kantor Ayah, aku sudah tertarik dengannya. Entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa kupalingkan dari dirinya. Dirinya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil meminum kopi terlihat sangat menawan. Aku selalu memperhatikannya seharian itu. Dan dalam satu hari aku bisa langsung menghafal lekuk wajahnya, warna irisnya, bentuk hidungnya, berat badannya, sifat-sifatnya.

Jujur, baru pertama kali aku memperhatikan wanita sampai seperti ini.

Suatu hari ayah memintaku untuk memilih salah satu agen dari perusahaannya untuk melindungiku. Pertamanya, sih, aku menentang habis-habisan. Aku lelaki, dan aku kuat. Untuk apa bodyguard menjagaku?

Tetapi akibat paksaan ayah menyebalkan itu, akupun akhirnya menyerah dan mulai memilih Bodyguardku. Satu ide terlintas. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan gadis tersebut sebagai agen pelindungku? Siapa tahu dengan begini aku bisa mendekatinya. Persetan dengan perkataan ayah yang menyuruhku untuk memilih yang lebih besar, yang penting aku bersamanya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Aku yang malah selalu dilindunginya. Saat aku diserang oleh beberapa orang ditengah jalan, dia malah datang di depanku dan melawan mereka seorang diri karena aku terluka. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus dikaruniai kemampuan lemah seperti ini, sampai-sampai seorang gadis bisa melindungiku? Kenapa aku membiarkan dirinya menjadi Bodyguardku, yang jelas-jelas bisa merengut nyawanya kapan saja?

Saat itu ia mendapatkan lembam dimana-mana. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membiarkan dia melawan musuh ayahku itu seorang diri. Tetapi dia malah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku memang bertugas melindungimu, kok. Yang penting dalam hidupku adalah kau baik-baik saja."

Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu!

Setelah itu akupun menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukanya. Sebenarnya ia menolak. Tetapi, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menentang Sabaku no Gaara?

Aku mulai mengobati lukanya. Setiap aku menyentuhnya, ia langsung merinding sendiri. Wajahnya sangat merah, dan ia selalu menggigit bibirnya. Pertamanya aku bingung kenapa ia seperti itu, tetapi lama-lama aku mengerti. Dia senang.

Aku menyukai rambut pirang pucat miliknya. Aku pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia lebih bagus di gerai. Dan apa dia mendengarkan? Tidak. Dia bilang dia menyukai rambutnya yang diikat. Rambutnya memang selalu diikat, namun terkadang rambut tersebut kulepas secara diam-diam kalau ia ketiduran dikamarku atau di mobil. Karena aku merasa rambutnya terlalu indah untuk diikat.

Aku juga menyukai sifatnya yang blak-blakkan. Dia selalu tampil apa adanya tanpa merasa malu. Dengan penampilannya yang sederhana, dia masih tetap bisa membuatku selalu terpesona.

Saat aku tidak bisa tidur, aku pasti akan menelepon dirinya, tidak berkata apa-apa. Karena aku merasa dengan mendengar suara nafasnya membuatku tentram. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa dia tidak pernah protes dengan tingkah anehku satu ini. Tetapi kubiarkan saja. Yang penting aku bisa mendengar suara tarikan nafasnya yang membuatku tenang.

Aku selalu mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia kerjakan. Aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang memancungkan bibirnya, ngambek. Terlihat sangat manis dimataku.

Ia selalu menjemputku bila pergi ke kampus naik motor. Bisa dikatakan dia perempuan yang bisa saja menendang Valentino Rossi dari arena balapan. Kemampuannya dalam membawa motor diatas rata-rata. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 20 menit bisa menjadi 10 menit bila dia yang menyetir.

Aku pernah menanyakan padanya kenapa ia tidak melamar pekerjaan menjadi pembalap motor saja. Dan dia langsung memukulku.

Setiap naik motor, aku pasti akan memeluknya dari belakang. Setiap dia marah-marah karena perilakuku, aku hanya akan menjawab kalau aku tidak ingin jatuh. Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin mencium aroma tubuh dan rambut wanginya yang selalu semerbak .

Aku tahu ia selalu tegang setiap kusentuh. Aku merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri dan badannya yang bergetar setiap kusentuh. Dan aku berharap mati-matian kalau ia seperti itu karena terlalu tegang dipegang oleh lelaki yang disukainya.

Aku belajar menyukai apa yang ia suka. Dan aku selalu berusaha walaupun sangat sulit bagiku. Contohnya, makan makanan pedas, meminum kopi, memakai kaos, memakan steak, menyukai ketinggian, menghemat uang.

Aku melalukan semua itu agar sama seperti dia. Dalam hatiku, rasanya aku ingin sekali segala sesuatu itu sama seperti dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia meyukaiku atau tidak. Apakah ia mengetahui perasaanku atau tidak. Yang penting aku akan terus menjaganya dan melindunginya. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan orang lain membuatnya menangis dan terluka. Bila aku mengetahuinya, aku akan membunuh orang tersebut hari itu juga.

Tapi kini dia terlihat sangat terluka didepanku. Badannya bergetar menahan tangis. Aku melihatnya dengan pilu. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri karena membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Ino meremas tangannya yang berada di punggungnya. "Apa maksudmu.?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat. Matanya tak ia palingkan dari Gaara yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Ia tahan mati-matian air mata yang nyaris jatuh dari Aqua marine-nya.

Gaara membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar, membuka lemari tersebut dengan kasar. Pintu lemari tersebut menutupi Gaara dari pandangan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya Ino lagi.

Gaara menutup pintu lemari tersebut. Kini ia tidak dibalut lagi dengan handuk, tetapi diganti oleh celana bahan sutra berwarna hitam.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang sial itu. Tetapi, perjodohan itu akan diadakan malam ini juga. Jam 9 nanti." Ucap Gaara sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu lemarinya.

Ino membelakkan matanya. Gaara dijodohkan? Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa ia tidak tahu sama sekali? Kenapa Gaara tidak memberitahuinya?

"Tugasmu adalah memilihkan baju yang tepat untuk acara nanti."

Ino merasakan dadanya yang sesak. Kenapa? Kenapa menjadi sakit seperti ini? Padahal tadi ia mersakan kebahagiaan saat Gaara menciumnya tiba-tiba, untuk pertama kali. Tetapi kenapa menjadi berubah drastic seperti ini?

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju lemari Gaara. Tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau dalam hati Gaara, Gaara juga merasakan sesak yang mendalam. Gaara juga merasakan pedih yang menyiksa didalam dirinya.

Ino membuka pintu lemari Gaara yang tidak Gaara sandar. Tempat dimana baju-baju formal Gaara diletakkan. Setiap langkah yang ia buat, ia selalu berpikir. Kenapa ini terjadi? Apakah karena ia hanyalah seorang Bodyguard?

Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh baju Gaara yang tergantung. Hatinya terasa tercabik. Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Air matanya tumpahlah sudah. Ia memang sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kesedihan di lubuk hatinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya membelakangi Gaara, agar Gaara tidak dapat melihat air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Ino menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir bekas lumatan Gaara, beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini ia merasa sangsi. Apakah adegan ciuman tadi benar-benar ada? Apakah Ciuman tadi benar-benar nyata? Atau ia terlalu berharap?

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya melihat Ino dengan nanar. Tangannya ingin sekali menyentuh pundak Ino yang sudah bergetar. Tetapi ia tahan kemauannya. Ia tahu, menyentuhnya hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin terpuruk.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama melihat pemandangan menyedihkan suara isakan Ino memanaskan telinganya.

Yatuhan, Iblis macam apa dia sehingga membuat gadis tegar itu menangis?

.

.

.

Gaara terus menatap kearah depan, berusaha fokus menyetir. Kini ia sedang menyetir mobil Ino yang berjalan menuju restorant mewah tempat ia dan calon tunangannya itu akan bertemu. Sebenarnya ia harus menaiki mobil lain bersama orang tuanya, tetapi sebelum pergi tadi ia sudah memaksa orangtuanya untuk memberikannya ijin agar pergi bersama Ino. Jadi beginilah selanjutnya. Ia duduk dimobil Ino dan bersama-sama menuju restouran laknat tersebut.

Sudah hampir 20 menit mobil tersebut jalan. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari Gaara dan Ino yang memulai pembincaraan.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama merasa berat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Ino menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan terus menatap keluar. Ia tidak mau Gaara melihat air matanya yang kembali mengenang di sudut irisnya. Ia tidak mau Gaara melihat Bodyguardnya ini kembali menangis.

Sedangkan Gaara, ia hanya terus menatap kedepan dengan diam. Sesekali ia melirik Ino yang juga tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Gaara merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia akan melakukan ini kepada gadis yang sudah menempel dengannya selama 2 tahun.

"Ino." Panggil Gaara akhirnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Tetapi Gaara yakin kalau Ino pasti mendengar suaranya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah menciummu tiba-tiba." Ucap Gaara dengan tulus.

Ino menggigit bibirnya lagi. Tangan kirinya mencengkram ujung rok pendeknya erat-erat. Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu lagi, Gaara? Kenapa kau membiarkanku mengingat hal itu lagi? Teriak Ino frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Aku merasa sudah terlalu terpesona denganmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku tadi." Ucap Gaara dengan jujur.

Ino merasakan rsa sesak menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Gaara malah mengatakan hal itu?

Ino paksakan senyumannya untuk Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya Bodyguard."

Mobil berhenti perlahan, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gaara membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mulai membuka pintu, keluar dari mobil. Ino yang ikut keluar dari mobil tersebut melihat mobil keluarga Gaara yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya.

Gaara berjalan perlahan, mendahului Ino yang tertinggal dibelakangnya. Tangannya membenahi jas hitam elegan miliknya.

Ino tersenyum miris. Penampilan Gaara hari ini sangatlah tampan. Kemeja berwarna merah marun serta dasi berwarna putih dan jas hitam yang dipilih olehnya terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh kekar Gaara. Ino yakin, gadis calon tunangan Gaara akan sangat terpana melihatnya.

Gaara memasuki restoran yang memang khusus untuk pertemuan-pertemuan. Ruang makan restoran tersebut dibagi-bagi, untuk membuat privasi bagi pengunjung.

Gaara memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memang sudah diberitahu Ibunya tempat ia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya. Terlihat lewat matanya ada enam orang didalam ruangan tersebut, duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Ah, Gaara sudah datang. Ayo masuk. Kami tinggal sebentar ya." Ucap Karura, Ibu Gaara, saat melihat Gaara yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan segera, orang tua Gaara dan dua orang yang sedari tadi disana ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Gaara dan seseorang gadis berambut Indigo berdua di tempat tersebut.

"Ino, kamu boleh pulang." Ucap Ayah Gaara yang melihat Ino berdiri terpaku dibelakang Gaara.

Ino membungkukkan badannya, "Baik."

Dengan perlahan, Ino pun meninggalkan Gaara yang sudah mulai memasukkan kakinya kedalam ruangan tersebut diikuti suara pintu ruangan tersebut yang ditutup oleh Bodyguard ayah Gaara.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dengan berat hati. Rasa sesak didadanya membuatnya enggan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ino menutup matanya. Angin yang bertiup disekitar tempat parkir mobil tersebut setidaknya membuat Ino tentram. Ia bisikkan berkali-kali didalam hatinya 'Aku hanya Bodyguard. Tidak lebih.'

Ino menghela nafas lalu membuka matanya, kembali berjalan menyebrang ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Tanpa disadarinya, ada lelaki yang sedang berlari kecil dari arah yang berlawanan tanpa melihat Ino yang berada didepannya.

_Bruk! _

Ino meringis kesakitan, merasakan sakit diseluruh badannya saat ia jatuh terhempas di tengah jalan.

Lelaki yang menabraknyapun ikut meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menghantam kepala Ino.

"Maaf." ucap Lelaki tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Ino terdiam. Badannya terasa mati rasa. Entah karena tabrakan dengan lelaki tersebut, atau karena masih terlalu sakit hati karena Gaara.

Lelaki tersebut mulai bangkit berdiri dan menepukkan celana sutranya yang kotor karena debu. Lalu tak lama kemudian iapun menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Ino, hendak membantu Ino untuk bangkit berdiri.

Ino tetap diam walau ia melihat tangan lelaki tersebut didepan matanya. Ia ingin meraihnya, tetapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Terlalu habis tenaga.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa airmatanya kembali keluar. Rasa perih kembali menyusuri tubuh mungilnya. Badannya bergetar. Dan air mata mengalir lebih deras.

Lelaki yang sedang menyodorkan tangannya mengerutkan kening saat melihat Ino menangis. Ia menjongkokkan dirinya, membuat tingginya setara dengan Ino.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" ucap Lelaki tersebut sambil memegang tangan INo, mencari yang terluka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Yang terdengar malah suara tangis Inoo yang semakin besar. "Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Lelaki itu lagi, kesal. Ia merasa ia tidak menabrak gadis tersebut dengan keras, tetapi kenapa gadis tersebut menangis? Dan kenapa tangisannya ini terdengar sangat memiris hati?

"Hei, hentikan tangisanmu. Tak ada yang terluka, kan?" ucap Lelaki tersebut jengah. Tetapi dia tetap melihat tubuh Ino, takut ada yang terluka parah.

Ino menangis semakin jadi. Tangan Ino kini menggenggam yangan lelaki tersebut denan erat, seakan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang Ino rasakan kepadanya.

Lelaki itu diam sambil terus menatap Ino yang menangis kencang. Pundak Ino naik turun akibat menangis. "Berhenti menangis bodoh." Ucap Lelaki tersebut dengan kasar. Ia sudah keburu kesal dengan kelakuan gadis didepannya tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut kesal saat melihat Ino tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Iapun menghela nafas panjang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat gadis ini berhenti menangis.

Ino membelakkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya disapu oleh bibir lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya. Ciuman lelaki tersebut terasa sangat hangat dan lembut. Hal itu membuat Ino akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut. Entah kenapa ia kembali merasakan hal yang sama sebelum ia datang kesini, sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Gaara.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka saat mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Lelaki tersebut menyeringai saat mengetahui Ino tidak menangis lagi, tetapi malah jatuh tertidur di dadanya. Mungkun capai menangis, pikir lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut akhirnya menggendong Ino dengan ala bridal-style dan mencari kunci mobil Ino. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di kunci mobil tersebut dan langsung terdengar suara mobil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

Lelaki tersebut membuat langkah menghampiri mobil Ino.

"Hei!"

Lelaki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Apa?" jawab lelaki tersebut sambil menatap orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Pria berambut kuning yang memanggilnya tadi kembali bersuara. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Oh ya, siapa gadis itu? Perasaan tadi tidak bersamamu."

Lelaki tersebut menatap Ino yang berada di gendongannya. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kecantikan Ino.

"Hei, dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut kuning itu lagi.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut hanya menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah mobil Ino. "Calon kekasihku."

To be Continue

.

.

.

Hai. Maaf ya aku kembali menciptakan FF cacat dan abal tingkat tinggi.

Aku lagi butuh saran untuk ff ini. Kalau adacerita yang kurang jelas, kalian boleh memberitahukannya lewat review biar di chapter selanjutnya bisa kujelaskan.

Terus tokoh Gaara disini tidak kubuat sperti Gaara-Gaara yang biasanya *Ditimpuk*

Aku membuatnya menjadi lebih agak lemah. Jadi aku memohon maaf bila ada fans Gaara yang tidak suka akan sifat lemah yang Gaara miliki

Mungkin cukup segini saja bacot-bacot saya :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei!"

Lelaki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Apa?" jawab lelaki tersebut sambil menatap orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Pria berambut kuning yang memanggilnya tadi kembali bersuara. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Oh ya, siapa gadis itu? Perasaan tadi tidak bersamamu."

Lelaki tersebut menatap Ino yang berada di gendongannya. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kecantikan Ino.

"Hei, dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut kuning itu lagi.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut hanya menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah mobil Ino. "Calon kekasihku."

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing: SasuIno**

**Rating: T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I'm your Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menjernihkan irisnya yang buram karena baru bangun. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Lemari buku di dekat kasur. TV tipis yang tertempel di dinding.

Ino membelakkan matanya, lalu langsung mendudukan dirinya. Ia meremas bed cover yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarnya?

Ino menuruni kasurnya, memakai sandal tidurnya yang berteger di samping kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan. Ia berpikir keras. Kenapa ia bisa disini? Setaunya ia sedang di parkiran restaurant terus di tabrak oleh seseorang terus ia menangis terus ia berciu…

"KYAAAAA!" Ya, Tuhan! Dia berciuman! Ya! Dengan lelaki yang kemaren. Lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Ino memukul-mukul kepalanya. Merutuki dirinya yang kemarin terlalu terpuruk sehingga berciuman dengan…

_Brak! _

Pintu apartement Ino terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki berambut biru dongker yang terlihat panik. Ino membulatkian matanya saat melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut sambil berjalan cepat menuju Ino dan memeluknya.

Ino mendorong kuat lelaki tersebut, sampai terpental 3 meter darinya. "Kau… yang kemarin."

Lelaki tersebut menyeringai. "Kau mengingatku?"

Ino berkacak pinggang. Lelaki ini bodoh atau gila? Mana mungkin ia melupakan lelaki yang sembarangan menciumnya?

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menghampiri Ino lagi. "Namaku." Lanjutnya.

Ino menghempas tangan Sasuke yang hampir memegangnya lagi. "Aku tidak membutuhkan namamu. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ino garang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki tersebut ada disini, dan tahu apartementnya ini.

Sasuke menghampiri sofa Ino dan mendudukinya, seakan itu adalah rumahnya. "Kau kemarin tertidur. Aku mengantarmu dengan mobil mewahmu yang dilengkapi dengan GPS. Akhirnya dengan petunjuk benda tersebut akupun sampai disini." Jelas Sasuke sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja pendek didepannya.

Ino merengutkan bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih disini, heh?" tanya Ino sinis. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi, mencari posisi nyaman. "Aku baru saja ingin kembali untuk mengambil mobilku yang kutinggal di restaurant kemarin karena kau. Dan tiba-tiba kau berteriak. Membuatku cemas saja."

Ino meninggikan suaranya. "Jangan sok cemas, ya, orang asing." Ucapnya dengan keras sambil menghentakkan kakinya dilantai. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan lelaki tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Terserah kau saja. Mau percaya atau tidak." Ucapnya enteng.

Ino membulatkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu. "Kau bilang kalau kau baru saja ingin pergi untuk mengambil mobilmu."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Berarti… kau menginap disini tadi malam?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Matanya benar-benar terlihat bulat, saking kagetnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Merasa kesal juga dengan pernyataan Ino yang bertubi-tubi. Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidur dimana?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Menurutmu dimana? Kasur hanya satu disini. Jadi tentu saja aku tidur denganmu." Ucapnya enteng sambil menyeringai setan membuat Ino hampir saja melempar setumpuk buku yang berada didekatnya.

"Kau gila!" histeris Ino. Ia benar-benar hampir melempar kumpulan buku ensiklopedianya ke arah lelaki laknat itu. Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidur disini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ia duduki.

Ino mendecih. "Yasudah, lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Aku sibuk." ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Tunggu!" sergah Sasuke cepat membuat Ino menahan langkahnya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Ino kesal.

Sasuke menurunkan kakinya dari meja. "Aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan headset dari saku celananya. Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah?"

Sasuke memasangkannya headset ke telinganya dengan perlahan, terlihat sangat dramatis membuat Ino ingin muntah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan omelet untukmu. Lalu aku juga sudah menyapu dan mengepel kamarmu. Terus baju kotormu yang menumpuk itu sudah ku cuci. Tinggal di keringkan saja." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memencet tombol di mp3, memilih lagu.

"Hah?" Ino cengo. Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya kaget. Sasuke mengerjakan itu semua? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu semua dalam sebulan.

Sasuke berdeham, membuyarkan ke-cengoan Ino. "Kau itu, mobilmu bersih wangi semerbak, tetapi apartementmu benar-benar berantakan, seperti titanic saja." Ucapnya Sasuke lebay.

Ino menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kau melakukan itu semua? Sendiri?" tanya Ino dengan takjub. Sasuke hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan. 'Tentu saja. Aku bisa melakukan apapun.'

"Kau…" Ino tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Karena ia yakin, melanjutkan kalimatnya hanya akan membuat lelaki aneh itu semakin bangga dan terbang ke lapisan langit ketujuh.

Ino menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku akan memakan itu nanti. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Ino akhirnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi? Kau tidak akan mengusir lelaki tampan yang baik hati ini, kan?" tanya Sasuke narsis membuat Ino mual-mual.

Ino berpikir sejenak. Lelaki itu orang asing. Masa ia membiarkannya disini? Tetapi kalau mengingat lelaki itu telah mengantarkannya kesini dengan selamat, dan telah membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya…

"Terserah kau sajalah mau tetap disini atau pergi." Ucap Ino akhirnya sambil kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ohya, aku lupa mengatakan ini kepadamu." Suara Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkah Ino. Ino menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Kau pecinta warna ungu, ya? Sampai-sampai pakaian dalam yang kucuci tadi hampir semua berwarna ungu.

Hening. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian terlihat buku tebal milik Ino yang melayang ke arah Sasuke dan mengenai jidatnya kelak.

"Argh!" rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang merah.

"Rasakan itu, Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, kaget. Matanya menatap Ino tak percaya. "Kau…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "…bodyguard?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ino menganguk kecil. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke menatap Ino yang sedang berjalan disampingnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Perempuan mungil ini seorang bodyguard?

"Serius?" tanya Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Ino memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Ucap Ino malas dan langsung melebarkan langkahnya menuju mobil perusahaannya yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Sasuke ikut mempercepatkan langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang yang berada di sebelah pengemudi dan memasukinya. "Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Ino menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menurunkan rem tangan. "Mengantarmu ke restoran kemarin." Ucap Ino.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan memasangkan wajah sok coolnya. Ino mendengus. "Bodo. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya sambil terus fokus kedepan, mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran apartement.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yasudahlah. Toh kita jodoh. Pasti suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sasuke polos sambil memainkan hadphonenya. Ino melirik Sasuke dengan kesal. Pakai rumus newton yang mana, sampai-sampai mengatakan kalau mereka ini jodoh?

"Oh, ya. Siapa orang yang menyewamu itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran. Tentu saja ia penasaran. Siapa orang tersebut? Dan seberapa kayanya orang tersebut sampai-sampai membiayai mobil keren nan modern milik Ino.

Ino menghela nafas kecil. "Aku bukannya disewa. Aku memang salah satu agen dari perusahaan orang itu. Aku dijadikan bodyguard anak pemilik perusahaan tersebut atas dasar pemilihan anak itu." Jelas Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, mengerti. "Jadi? Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sabaku No Gaara. Anak dari pemilik Sabaku Corp."

Sasuke merenung setelah mendengar nama Sabaku No Gaara. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar. Tapi kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa?

"_Kau harus membunuhnya."  
>Kalimat sigkat itu membuat Sasuke yang kebetulan melewati ruangan kantor ayahnya akhirnya mendekatkan diri, menguping.<br>"Tapi, Boss, apa tidak apa-apa membunuh anaknya? Bukankah ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan meja ayahnya.  
>"Kau tak perlu tahu alasnnya. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya membunuh bocah itu," Ucap Ayah Sasuke dengan dingin. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Siapa? Siapa yang akan dibunuh?<br>"Jangan lupa dengan bodyguard bocah itu. Walau perempuan, bodyguard tersebut lumayan hebat dan kuat." Ucap Ayah Sasuke lagi.  
>"Baik, boss. Siapa nama anak tersebut?"<br>Ayah Sasuke menghela nafas. Sasuke menajamkan telinganya, ingin mendengar sasaran ayahnya. "Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara."_

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanya kebetulan. Pasti.

.

.

.

Gaara melirik jam dinding lagi dengan cemas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11pagi tetapi Ino belum juga datang.

Prasangka buruk menghantui pikiran Gaara. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya Ino telat menjemputnya sampai satu jam.

_Tiin!Tiin! _

Gaara bangkit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat mobil sport dengan plat mobil yang bertuliskan 'INO' di bagian belakangnya. (Note: contoh, 3456INO)

Gaara mengambil ransel yang bersandar di meja besarnya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah, menghampiri mobil Ino.

Didalam hatinya ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Sesampai di lantai bawah, Gaara langsung berjalan seperti biasa, tidak berlari-lari lagi seperti tadi. Ia tidak mau Ino tahu kalau ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya tadi.

"Kau lama sekali." Ucap Gaara dingin sesampai di sisi mobil Ino. Ino tersenyum paksa, "Maaf, Gaara. Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi." Ucap Ino dengan nada menyesal.

Gaara memasuki mobil Ino dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia seperti merasakan kelegaan, kesenangan, kebersalahan, dan ketidak enakkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau membawa mobil? Bukan motor?" tanya Gaara curiga. Ia tidak suka Ino membawa mobilnya, karena dengan begitu ia tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuh Ino.

Ino menjalankan mobilnya perlahan keluar dari perkarangan luas milik kediaman Sabaku. "Tadi ada keperluan yang memaksaku untuk memakai mobil." Ucap Ino.

Gaara melirik Ino, penasaran. "Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,Tuan muda." Ucap Ino dengan penekanan di kata 'tuan muda'.

Keadaan kembali sunyi beberapa menit. Ino focus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap keluar dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia sadar, kini mereka sudah terasa cagung, tidak seperti dulu yangterasa hangat.

Biasanya setiap pagi mereka berdua akan bertengkar. Apapun itu pasti akan menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada berdiam seperti ini seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Kau menghindariku." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Ino mau tidak mau mengerutkan dahinya walau tatapannya masih tetap kedepan.

"Kau berdiam diri. Tidak memakai motor. Melepas jam tangan pemberianku. Apa itu tidak dikatakan sebagai kegiatan menghindariku?" Ucap Gaara sambil menatap tajam Ino seakan ingin menusuknya saat itu juga.

Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang kosong. Tidak memakai jam tangan yang pernah diberikan Gaara untuknya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Sangkal Ino.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" ucap Gaara dengan meninggikan suaranya. Ia menatap Ino dalam-dalam membuat Ino sendiri tidak betah. Akhirnya Inopun menepikan mobilnya dan membalas tatapan Gaara.

"Kau pikir kau tahu segalanya?" balas Ino dengan tatapan meremehkan membuat Gaara kesal. Gaara menhan nafas. "Lalu apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi." Ucap Ino dengan lirih.

Gaara membulatkan matanya. "Jadi… selama ini… kau menyukaiku?" tanya Gaara lamat-lamat se,bari menatap Ino dengan tatapan senang segalus kecewa.

"Hhhhh… Jadi, selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya? Dasar tidak peka." Ujar Ino sambil kembali menurunkan rem tangan, hendak menjalankan mobil lagi.

"Tunggu." Tahan Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang menurunkan rem tangan. Ia rasakan tangan Ino yang menegang didalam genggamannya.

"Lalu…" Gaara menaikan lagu rem tangan. "… kenapa kita tidak menjalin hubungan lebih saja? Kau mencintaiku dan akupun begitu." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus telapak tangan Ino yang merinding karena ia sentuh.

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "Kau… cinta padaku? tidak mungkin." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa hambar.

Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Ino. Bibirnya mendekati bibir Ino. Ia rasakan tubuh Ino yang semakin menegang. "Apa ciuman kemarin tidak membuatmu sadar? Atau harus ku ulangi ciuman kemarin?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara yang direndahkan membuat Ino bergidik

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku percaya." Ucap Ino gugup sambil menahan dada Gaara agar tidak memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

Gaara menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ino dan menyandarkan diri ke kursi, mencari posisi nyaman. "Jadi… kita pacaran?"

Ino menahan nafasnya. "Kau pikir itu semua mudah? Setelah kau dijodohkan dengan gadis lain, serta statusku yang hanya agen pelindungmu ini, kau pikir mudah?" bentak Ino tiba-tiba. Ia merasa kecewa karena Gaara menganggap semua itu hanyalah mudah untuknya.

Bagaimana mungkin setelah kemarin perasaan Ino tercabik-cabik akibat berita Gaara di jodohkan, kini Gaara dengan seenaknya menjadikannya sebagai pacar?

"Lagipula, aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi." Lanjut Ino, kini dengan suara yang kecil. Gaara menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Jangan berbohong." Ucapnya.

Ino menghela nafas. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Ucap Ino berat sambil memasukkan tranmisi mobil ke nomor 1 dan kembali menurunkan rem tangan, membuat mobil tersebut berjalan perlahan.

Gaara memegang tangan Ino yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari rem tangan, membuat Ino tidak konsen menyetir.

"Lepaskan, Gaara." Pinta Ino sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari Gaara. Tetapi cengkraman Gaara semakin kuat. "Apa lagi, sih?" tanya Ino kesal.

Gaara menatap kebelakang mobil dengan horror. "Kau tau? Dua mobil di belakang sejak tadi mengikuti kita. Saat kau memberhentikan mobil tadi, mobil itu juga berhenti. Dan saat kau menjalankannya lagi, mobil tersebut ikut jalan." Ucap Gaara sambil terus menatap mobil tersebut.

"Mengikuti secara terang-terangan? Bodoh sekali." Ucap Ino dengan meremehkan. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan genggaman Gaara yang masih ditangannya.

Ino melirik spion atas, penasaran dengan mobil-mobil yang bodoh itu. Terlihat mobil limousine berwarna putih persis di belakang mobil ino di posisi sedikit ke kiri. Ino ingat sekali, mobil itu yang pernah menembaki Gaara dari dalam mobil.

Kini mata Ino sedikit membulat ketika melihat mobil yang satu lagi. Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan gambar api di kiri kanan tubuh mobil.

Ino menginjak gas lebih dalam.

Untuk apa Sasuke disini?

Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino dengan cepat, membiarkan Ino menyetir dengan fokus tanpa tegang karena ia pegang. Sedangkan Ino menaikkan gigi mobil dari 3 ke 4. Mobil sportnya berkali-kali menyelip disela-sela mobil lain.

Tetapi seperti yang Ino duga, mobil putih tersebut juga dengan mudahnya mengikuti mobil Ino dengan menyelip, seperti Ino tadi.

Ino menggeram tertahan lalu kembali menyalip mobil lain. Matanya tak jarang melirik mobil putih tersebut dan mobil Sasuke yang juga ikut mengebut dibelakangnya. Untuk apa Sasuke ikut mengebut? Kesal Ino.

Jalan yang Ino tempuh semakin sepi akan kendaraan, membuat Ino semakin mudah menaikkan kecepatan mbilnya. Begitupun dengan mobil putih tersebut, mobil itu juga menaikkan kecepatannya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya saat melihat mobil tersebut sampai di sisi kiri mobil, tempat Gaara duduk. Terlihat jendela mobil mereka terbuka perlahan, menampakan moncong tokalev dari sana.

Ino sedikit melirik Gaara. Ia terlihat pucat dan sedikit panik. Ino menahan nafasnya. "Ada Berreta didalam laci mobil. Ambil untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan sampai kau terlihat memegang pistol." Kata Ino dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan.

Tangan Gaara mulai menjulur berniat mengambil pistol di laci meja. Badannya tetap disandarkannya ke sandaran kursi. Berjaga-jaga.

Yak. Tangan Gaara kini menggenggam pistol. Dengan perlahanlagi, Gaara menarik tangannya dan menutup laci mobil tersebut. Pistol yang sudah berada di genggamannya ia pegang dengan hati-hati.

Dor!

Ino dan Gaara membulatkan mata amereka serempak. Badan Ino berkeringat, panic mendengar tembakan itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mematung. Terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

Mereka hampir saja mati tertembak. Peluru yang menembus kaca mobilnya itu hampir saja mengenai mereka berdua. Peluru tersebut hanya berbeda sekitar 2inchi dari wajah mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Ino. Ia melambatkan kecepatan mobil tiba-tiba dan langsung mutar balikkan mobilnya, tanpa memikirkan kalau mereka sedang berada di satu arah. Mobilnya sedikit oleng akibat ia memutar balik dengan tiba-tiba, tetapi dengan cepat Ino dapat membuatnya kembali normal.

Ino menghela nafas lega. Dengan kecepatan yang semakin di naikan, ia melawan arus mobil. Sesekali ia melirik ke spion atas, memastikan kalau mobil-mobil putih nan mewah itu sudah tak terlihat.

Ino kembali menginjak gas sebelum akhirnya membulatkan matanya karena sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan cepat berada persis di hadapannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino membanting setir ke kiri, ke arah pohon-pohon berteger.

Brak!

Kepala Ino terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari keningnya. Sesuatu berbau amis. Suara Gaara yang masih duduk di sebelahnya terdengar di telinganya. "Bangun Ino. Cepat!"

Dengan mata yang buram dan kepala pening, Ino membuka pintunya. Tetapi tidak sampai semenit, Ino sudah terhuyung, siap jatuh menghantam tanah.

Ino membelalakkan matanya sejenak saat merasakan tangan besar menopang tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara baritone di telinganya. "Aku akan membawamu dengan mobilku. Lalu…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau! Panda! Ikut juga denganku!" lanjutnya, kini dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ino menghempas tangan lelaki yang memegangnya. "Lepaskan!" ucapnya sambil memandang wajah lelaki yang telah membantunya itu. Takut kalau ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang hampir membunuh Gaara tadi. Ino merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat mengetahui orang yang telah membantunya itu.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memegang tangan Ino. "Kau terluka parah. Masuklah ke mobil." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil menarik lengan Ino. Ino ingin sekali melepas tangan Sasuke, hanya saja ia merasa kalau tangan Sasuke tidak menopangnya lagi, ia pasti akan terjatuh karena kakinya sudah terlalu tidak bertenaga akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Hei, panda! Cepat!" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Seakan ia sedang memerintah seseorang. Tetapi Ino tidak mempedulikan itu. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening untuk memikirkan siapa yang dipanggil 'panda' oleh orang ini.

"Darahnya banyak sekali." Ucap Gaara khawatir saat mereka bertiga sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Tangan Gaara terus-terusan mengelus telapak tangan Ino yang ikut mengeluarkan darah. Samar-samar Ino dapat melihat wajah Gaara yang memar dan sedikit berdarah itu terlihat cemas, entah kenapa hal ini membuat Ino senang.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dengan sambil memnjalankan mobilnya lagi, menginjak gas dan melaju cepat. Ino hanya diam. Badannya terasa mati rasa. Ia tidak mempunyai tenanga sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk berterima kasih karena Sasuke ada disana.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara. Gaara yang merasakan sedikit berat di pundaknya, meremas tangan Ino yang masih ia genggam. "Jangan tidur Ino, kumohon."

Ino tersenyum tipis. Lalu akhirnya pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di sisi pintu UGD. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Tak jarang ia menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih memar itu. Iapun juga sering bangkit berdiri, bolak-balik tidak jelas, lalu duduk kembali.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memandang daun pintu UGD dengan miris. Sudah hampir satu jam, tetapi Ino juga tidak keluar. Gaara takut dan khawatir sekali. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapan Ino.

"Jadi… kaulah Sabaku No Gaara." Gaara menatap ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya sinis. "Ya," Balasnya singkat. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tibah berubah menjadi dingin dan gelap.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, membuat langkah yang lebar untuk mencapai Gaara lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Kau gila, apa? Kenapa kau membiarkan ia menjadi bodyguardmu, hah?" teriak Sasuke sambil mengeraskan cengkramannya. Mata onixnya menatap garang Gaara seakan siap melayangkan tinju kapan saja.

Gaara membalas tatapan Sasuke yang kelam itu. "Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Tangan kirinya sudah siap-siap melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Gaara.

Sasuke terdiam sesasat saat mendengar suara dari arah saku celananya. "Cih," umpatnya sambil menghempaskan Gaara ke kursi dan meronggoh benda yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut dari sakunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap sasuke setelah menghubungkan teleponnya.

"Hn. Aku akan kesana 15 menit lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menutup telepon tersebut, seakan tidak mau mendengar perbantahan dari si penelepon.

Wanita yang memakai baju hijau panjang khusus operasi keluar dari pintu UGD. Spontan, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tany Gaara dengan cemas.

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. "Ya. Untung saja ia dibawa kerumah sakit segera. Tetapi ia harus berada di rumah sakit dahulu selama beberapa hari untuk pemulihan." Jelas dokter tersebut. Gaara mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Apa ia sudah bisa dijenguk?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untung bertemu Ino. "Ya. Tetapi sepertinya ia masih belum sadar." Ucap dokter tersebut sambil melirik sejenak pintu UGD. "Baiklah saya tinggal dulu." Pamitnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Dengan langkah yang lebar, Gaarapun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Terlihat disana gadis berambu pirang pucat tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya dan kepala diperban. Gaara menghela nafas berat lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Ino…" panggilnya lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang sudah di infus. Ino tak bergerak, matanya masih tertutup, membuat Gaara yakin kalau Ino belum sadar.

Gaara kembali menarik nafas perlahan dan melepas tangan Ino perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan gadis tersebut. "Aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu." Ucapnya, entah Sasuke atau kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan UGD.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke samping kasur Ino. "Kau tak pandai berakting pura-pura tidur, Ino."

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena serangan jantung akibat melihat wajahnya yang khawatir itu." Ucap Ino.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?" tebak Sasuke langsung sembari mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ino.

Ino menghela nafas berat. "Ya. Padahal aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku sendiri untuk tidak menyukainya lagi." Ujar Ino dengan lesu.

Mata Ino sedikit membulat saat ia merasakan gengaman di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah tangannya perlahan-lahan. Dan terlihat tangan mungilnya kini digenggam oleh tangan kekar milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku akan membantumu berpaling darinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Ino, membuat gadis tersebut menegang. Entah antara takut atau deg-degan.

"Kalau kau mau berpaling darinya, jadikan aku pacarmu. Dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Ino." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh kulit Ino. Ingin sekali Ino mendorong tubuh lelaki ini. Tetapi debaran jantungnya membuat tangan Ino lemas. Dan hatinya seakan mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan ini.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Bibirnya sudah berada di telinga Ino dan sedikit terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku harus pergi. Tidak ada waktu." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah, persis di telinga Ino. Membuat sensasi geli di sekitar leher Ino akibat sentuhan nafas Sasuke yang hangat.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Terlihat ia menatap jam tangannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu keluar. "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

Ino tercengang sesaat setelah melihat Sasuke pergi. Tangannya bergerak, menutupi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, wajahnya terasa hangat. Pundaknya menegang. Ini hanya bisikan ditelinga, kenapa ia merasa melayang seperti ini? Apakah ia….

Ino menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang bahkan baru ia kenal sepenuhnya tadi pagi. Pokoknya, itu tidak mungkin. Titik!

.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pelan pintu kantor ayahnya. Ia membuka pintunya saat terdengar suara yang mengatakan "masuk!" dari dalam.

Terlihat ruangan kantor ayahnya yang terlihat sangat mewah. Seperti rumah kedua tanpa kasur. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dimana ayahnya sedang menunduk dalam diam beserta dua orang yang berdiri di sisi kanan Ayahnya. Sasuke mengenal dua orang tersebut. Kakashi dan Sai. Mereka berdua merupakan rekan kerja Sasuke.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke datar sembari menatap ayahnya yang terus menunduk. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam Saku celananya, menambahkan kesan Cool terhadap dirinya.

Ayahnya mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi tak sedikitpun ia menatap Sasuke. Matanya memandang ke arahluar jendela dan tangannya menopang dagunya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuperintahkan tadi pagi?" tanya Ayah Sasuke dengan dingin. Matanya memang tidak menatap Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tahu bagaimana sorot mata ayahnya yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Kau menyuruhku membunuh Sabaku No Gaara." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ayahnya tiba-tiba menelepon dan menyuruhnya ke Jalan Suna untuk mengikuti mobil Ino yang ditumpangi Gaara dan membunuhnya.

Ayahnya kini mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, kenapa kau menolong mereka?" Suara ayahnya naik satu oktav.

Kini Sasuke yang menatap ayahnya dengan marah. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan gadis tersebut berdarah-darah di tangan mereka?" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kakashi dan sai yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku ingin menolong panda berengsek itu, hah?" bentaknya lagi. Suaranya semakin naik satu oktav.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu! Aku terpaksa membawa panda itu ikut karena saat itu hanya panda sial itu yang bisa membantuku untuk menghentikan darah gadis tersebut!" teriak Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan amarah terhadap ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi. "Gadis itu? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Pokoknya," potong Sasuke. "… serahkan masalah Sabaku No Gaara itu kepadaku. Aku akan membunuhnya secepat mungkin. Jangan pernah menyentuh ataupun melukai bodyguard itu." Kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Bila ada yang bertanya kepadaku apa yang membuatku tertarik kepada gadis ini, aku akan menjawab dengan cepat 'karena parasnya yang cantik'. Tetapi bila ada yang bertanya apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, aku akan bingung setengah mati. Karena terlalu banyak alasan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku sangat mencintainya.

Dia hanyalah gadis tomboy yang cerewet. Biasa saja. Tak ada yang lebih. Tetapi entah kenapa didalam diriku sepertinya sudah ada yang memasangkan ikatan untukku dan gadis itu. Ikatan yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Aku baru mengenalnya selama satu bulan. Tetapi rasanya aku seperti sudah kenal lama dengannya. Yah, siapa tahu kalau ternyata kami pernah bertemu di surga dan dijodohkan disana?

Banyak persamaan antara diriku dan dia. Sama-sama menyukai makanan pedas, menyukai steak, Hemat, menyukai tempat tinggi, memakai kaos, dan lainnya. Hanya satu yang tak pernah kusukai darinya. Kopi. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kepadanya kalau kafeinnya berbahaya, dan dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku.

Semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, aku pindah ke kampus yang sama sepertinya. Bahkan sampai-sampai aku membayar lelaki yang tingal disebelah kamar appartement gadis itu untuk pindah. Sehingga aku bisa tinggal persis disebelahnya. Demi bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Alasan konyol? Memang.

Aku teringat ekspresi kagetnya ketika melihatku mengepak barang untuk pindah ke appartement disebelahnya. Matanya seperti ingin keluar saking kagetnya. Hampir saja aku tertawa bila ego Uchiha tidak segera menguasaiku.

Aku juga melihat ekspresi yang sama ketika ia melihatku masuk ke daerah kampusnya dengan diiringi fansgirl-fansgirl biadab yang selalu mengikutiku. Saat itu ia sedang bersama panda itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas kopi langsung jatuh ke lantai, membasahi sepatu mahal milik panda itu.

Yang membuatku kesal hanyalah satu. Setiap aku ingin mendekati gadis itu, pasti siluman panda itu langsung menarik pergi gadis itu. Setiap aku ingin mengajaknya makan, lelaki itu pasti langsung menyeret gadis itu pergi duluan ke kafetaria. Dua hal yang ada dipikiranku alasan mengapa panda menjauhkan gadis itu dariku. Pertama, karena ia Bodyguardnya. Kedua, karena ia takut pesonanya terkalahkan olehku.

Tetapi aku beruntung, lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu kalau aku selalu datang ke appartement Ino dan membantunya membereskan kamarnya yang luar biasa berantakan. Dan sepertinya ia terlihat sangat berterima kasih kepadaku.

Ino juga sering datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menumpang makan. Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya ke sana, karena aku tidak mau ia selalu makan di restaurant panda tersebut dan mati konyol akibat terlalu sering makan yang instan.

Tetapi, sejak lelaki itu bertunangan 2 minggu lalu, Ino berhenti menjadi bodyguardnya karena digantikan dengan yang lebih besar. Tetapi ino tetap bekerja di perusahan agen milik perusahaan Sabaku itu.

Ino jadi terlihat semakin sering datang ke kamar appartementku. Terkadang untuk menumpang makan, dan kadang hanya untuk menatapku sejenak lalu keluar lagi. Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya yang satu ini, tetapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Aku sering memergokinya sedang mengeluarkan airmata di tempat persembunyiannya, atap appartement. Dan disaat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam disampingnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia akan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakkku dan kembali menangis.

Dan setiap ia mengantarku ke kampus dengan motor, entah kenapa badannya selalu terlihat lesu setiap aku memeluknya dari belakang. Setiap aku melepas rambutnya yang terikat itu, ia hanya memandangku nanar. Setiap aku memarahinya agar berhenti meminum kopi, ia malah meremas gelas plastik kopi tersebut lalu kembali terisak.

Seberapa besar cintanya kepada panda itu, heh?

Sudah berkali-kali aku menanyakan tentang tawaranku dulu. Tetapi ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku juga sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku siap untuk dijadikan pelampiasannya, dan ia hanya terdiam.

Gadis yang sudah terikat denganku ini juga sangat bodoh. Aku jujur. Setiap dia selesai menangis, ia akan kembali tertawa dan kembali mencari masalah denganku. Membuatku berkali-kali harus sabar menghadapinya. Ia juga selalu tersenyum kepada orang lain. Berusaha menutupi kesedihan dengan tingkah konyolnya tentu saja terbaca di mata agen pelaksana sepertiku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan teori cinta pertama atau cinta mati yang dimiliki Ino untuk lelaki itu. Tetapi yang pastinya aku akan membuatnya berpaling kepadaku. Aku tidak mau melihat ia menangis lagi untuk lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mungkin menjadi miliknya.

Dan aku juga akan segera membunuh lelaki tersebut. Ia sudah menyakiti gadisku, jadi ia sudah tidak pantas berada didunia ini.

Tetapi itu pemikiran egoisku yang dulu. Kini aku merasakan kepedihan yang Ino rasakan setiap ia sudah menyandarkan dirinya ke pundakku, seakan dengan menyentuh saja aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Rasanya pedih. Dan aku kini merasakan bagaimana besarnya cinta Ino untuk lelaki brengsek yang beruntung itu. Rasanya itu melebihi cintaku untuknya.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh lelaki yang sangat dicintai Ino?

.

.

.

Ino menghabiskan dengan segera roti bakar yang dibuat Sasuke untuknya. Matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap jam tangannya dengan cemas. Setelah mulutnya sudah kodong oleh roti yang dikunyah, ia langsung meminum air putih yang berada di sisi kiri piringnya.

Setelah meminum airnya sampai habis, Inopun berlari kecil menuju pintu. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Sasuke! Cepat!" teriak Ino sambil buru-buru memasang sepatunya yang tadi ia lepas saat masuk ke appartement Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Ucap Sasuke malas sambil bangkit dari sofanya. Ia sudah siap sedari tadi untuk ke kampus. Hanya karena meladeni permintaan Ino untuk membuatkan roti untuknya, akhirnya mereka jadi lama. Apa lagi Ino makannya sangat lelet.

Ino keluar dari appartement Sasuke dan melesat menuju lift. Jari telunjuknya terus memencet bel yang memang sudah menyala di pencetan pertama. Mungkin ia berpikir semakin banyak ia memencet bel, semakin cepat liftnya datang. Pemikiran bodoh.

"Argh!" teriak Ino frustasi lalu akhirnya berlari menuju tangga darurat. Sasuke hendak menahannya, tetapi sudah tidak sempat. Ino sudah menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu akhirnya melirik pintu lift dengan malas.

Tidak sampai 5 detik, terdengar bunyi 'Ting' dari lift dan pintupun terbuka.

Sementara itu,

Ino memegang kuat pegangan tangga. Nafasnya tidak teratur akibat berlari di tangga. Sesekali Ino mengatur nafasnya lalu akhirnya membuka pintu tangga darurat yang berada didepannya.

Ino menatap cengo Sasuke yang kini berada di depan pintu lift yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan tangga darurat.

"Kau mengulur waktu, Ino." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangannya. Ino mendengus kesal. Sial, seandainya ia tahu lift akan datang cepat.

"Ayo!" Ucap Ino sambil menarik tagan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau kembali mengulur waktu dan membuatnya telat di kelas pertama. Sasuke hanya menyeimbangi kecepatan lari Ino yang sedang menarik tangannya. Mengantisipasi agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

Ino menarik Sasuke ke arah parkiran motor. Tanpa perlu dicari, motor Ino sudah terlihat. Karena hanya motor Ino saja yang besar dan mewah. Yang lainnya hanyalah motor biasa. Ino membuka bagasi motornya dan mengeluarkan dua helm dari sana. Yang berwarna biru dongker ia lempar ke arah Sasuke, dan yang berwarna putih ia kenakan sendiri.

"Siap?" tanya Ino setelah mereka berdua sudah menaiki motor mereka. Sasuke tahu, yang dimaksud dengan 'siap' oleh Ino artinya ia akan mengebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ino. Gerakannya yang perlahan membuat Ino juga merasakan nyaman dan hangat secara perlahan. Ino melirik dengan nanar tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Entah kenapa ia merindukan pelukan Gaara sekarang.

"Aku siap." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ino menghela nafas berat. Kakinya memasukkan gigi motor ke angka satu. Tangannya memainkan gas dalam-dalam.

Dan selanjutnya, terdengar suara deru motor yang melesat.

.

.

.

Ino menggeram sesaat saat menatap kelasnya yang kosong melopong. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan sebodoh ini, tidak sadar kalau jam tangannya kecepetan satu setengah jam.

Ino memukul-mukul kepalanya, mengutuk kebodohannya. Kelasnya akan dimulai jam Sembilan dan ia sudah datang jam setengah delapan. Kampus masih sepi karena kelas pertama biasanya dimulai jam 8 pagi. Kalau tahu seperti ini, ia tidak akan mengebut dijalan tadi.

"Lebih baik kita ke taman belakang saja." Usul Sasuke yang masih berdiri senantiasa di samping Ino. Ino menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju taman yang berada di belakang kampus. Koridor kampus ini masih terlihat sangat sepi karena belum ada yang datang.

"Aku beli minum dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Saat Ino membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah menimpali "Aku tidak akan membelikanmu kopi." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke arah kanan, meninggalkan Ino yang mendengus kesal sendiri.

Sesampai ditaman, Ino langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lautan rumput yang sangat hijau. Bentuk taman ini seperti bukit. Ada beberapa pohon yang ditanami secara berderet di pinggir bukit ini. Tempatnya sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Tetapi entah kenapa jarang sekali orang-orang datang ke tempat ini. Bahkan katanya, Inolah orang pertama yang tak pernah absen datang ke taman ini.

Ino menghela nafas berat lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat disaat dulu ia selalu datang ke taman ini bersama Gaara. Terkadang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tetapi biasanya mereka hanya menidurkan diri disana tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mengistirahatkan diri mereka masing-masing setelah melewati jadwal kampus yang padat atau melewati kasus yang membahayakan.

Tapi kini mereka sudah jauh. Mereka sudah kehilangan contact sejak Ino berhenti jadi bodyguard Gaara. Sungguh, Ino merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Gaara…" gumam Ino lirih. Entah kenapa, ia rindu memanggil nama it…

"Ya?"

Ino membuka matanya dengan cepat. Sesaat Ino membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok lelaki yang wajahnya berada beberapa cm di atas wajahnya. Lelaki berambut merah gelap disertai mata hijaunya yang intens itu kini menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Hwaaaaa!" jerit Ino sambil mendorong lelaki itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia membangunkan dirinya dari acara tidur-tidurannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino garang sambil menatap Gaara dengan tajam seakan siap melubangi kepala lelaki itu.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya aku tidak menjawab saat kau memanggilku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Ino lagi, tak mengubris sama sekali perkataan Gaara. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menjawab, aku pasti sudah berhasil mencium bibirmu." Ucap Gaara lagi.

Ino membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat ciuman pertamanya dengan Gaara saat dikamar Gaara sebulan yang lalu.

"Dasar gila…" ucap Ino dengan lirih. Tangannya masih mencengkram tanah. Ia yakin kukunya yang selalu ia rawat ini pasti sudah terkotori oleh tanah.

Gaara tersenyum tertahan. "Tetapi kau menginginkannya, bukan? Ciumanku?" goda Gaara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Ino yang langsung didorong dengan kuat oleh Ino.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Gaara kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino, walau tak sedekat tadi.

"Aku mau kau menjadi Bodyguardku lagi, Yamanaka." Ucap Gaara dengan suara berat yang membuat Ino merinding sendiri. Bukan merinding karena takut. Tetapi karena rindu dengan suara berat miliknya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Ino dengan menantang. Gaara meringis kesal sejenak lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ino yang masih meremas tanah. "Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak Sabaku No Gaara."

Ino menghela nafas. Setelah dua minggu tidak berbicara dengan lelaki ini, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Masih tetap egois seperti biasanya. "Aku bisa menentangmu." Balas Ino.

Gaara menyeringai sejenak lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Keduan tangannya menahan tangan Ino yang masih mencakar tanah. "Aku akan memaksa."

Dan dengan cepat Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Ia melumatnya dengan kasar dan rakus seakan itu adalah sumber udara satu-satunya di bumi. Tangan kanannya melepas tangan INo dan bergerak ke sela-sela rambut Ino yang terikat, menekan kepala Ino untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ino berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, tetapi ia terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Tangannya terus bergetar. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan ciuman ini, tetapi ia juga merasakan sangat takut.

_Buak!_ Ino membulatkan matanya. Bersamaan dengan bunyi tadi, ciuman Gaara terlepas dari bibir Ino. Ino menatap ke arah Gaara terpental. Tangannya tak berhenti bergetar saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di dekat Gaara sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, hah? Dia bilang dia tidak mau!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara lewat kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pernah memaksanya!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Tangannya terkepal, siap untuk meninju lelaki dihadapannya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menantang seakan tidak takut dengan ancaman Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Tangannya sudah melayang menuju pipi putih Gaara.

"STOOP!" histeris Ino sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang kekar dengan kuat. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap Ino heran, tetapi cengkramanya masih tetap berada di kerah Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai. "Jadi, Ino? Kau mau menerima tawaranku? Atau mengikuti saran temanmu ini?" Tanya Gaara sembari melirik sinis Sasuke.

Ino membulatkan matanya.

Eh?

.

.

.

To be Continue.

Baiklah 19 halaman. Bagaimana? Semakin abalkah? Semakin gajekah? Semakin membosankan? Semakin sarapkah? Ayo! Katakan semua itu di review. Aku butuh saran kalian agar bisa memperbaiki keabalan ceritaku ini dan membuat cerita yang lebih baik untuk selanjutnya.

Aku berterima kasih kepada review-review yang datang untuk chapter 1 kemarin. Aku sunggu tersanjung oleh semua pujian kalian dan saran2 dari kalian semua. Terima kasih :D

Dan soal Sasuke. Aku membuat sasuke disini berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke-Sasuke yang biasanya. Ia jadi lebih banyak bicara dan suka bersih-bersih*Plak*. Tetapi setidaknya ia tetap Cool kok.

Bila ada reader yang tidak suka dengan Sasuke disini, silahkan berikan protes kalian di review. Aku akan menerima itu semua ^^ asal jangan menyakitkan hati. Oke? *timpuk*

Baiklah cukup segini saja bacot saya.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Kita ubah menjadi SasuIno, ada yg keberatan?

"Jangan pernah memaksanya!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Tangannya terkepal, siap untuk meninju lelaki dihadapannya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menantang seakan tidak takut dengan ancaman Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Tangannya sudah melayang menuju pipi putih Gaara.

"STOOP!" histeris Ino sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang kekar dengan kuat. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap Ino heran, tetapi cengkramanya masih tetap berada di kerah Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai. "Jadi, Ino? Kau mau menerima tawaranku? Atau mengikuti saran temanmu ini?" Tanya Gaara sembari melirik sinis Sasuke.

Ino membulatkan matanya.

Eh?

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: GaaIno, SasuIno**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Abal, Typo, OOC**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Your Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOR!

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu ia acak-acak. Yang benar saja, sudah sepuluh tembakan, tak ada satupun yang mengenai target. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya kalau ia melihat ini?

Sasuke melempar pistolnya sembarangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tembok tempat pembatas antara penembak dan target. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia lepas penutup telinga yang terpasang dikepalanya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Matanya mengengadah ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Ia tidak menyangka. Hanya karena Ino, ia bisa frustasi seperti ini.

Padahal, dahulu sebelum Gaara tunangan dengan gadis berambut indigo itu, ia selalu melihat Ino yang dekat dengan Gaara. Dan ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Apalagi yang namanya' sakit hati' itu tidak ada di dalam kamus UCHIHA.

Tetapi hanya karena keputusan Ino minggu lalu malah membuatnya hampir bunuh diri. Ino memilih untuk kembali menjadi Bodyguard Gaara dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Apakah Ino tidak pernah berpikir? Kalau ia kembali menjadi Bodyguards Gaara, ia hanya menyakiti hatinya saja. Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Ia tidak mau Ino merasakannya. Ia tidak mau melihat Ino terus-terusan menangis hanya karena melihat Gaara dan tunangan sialnya itu.

Tetapi pilihan Ino yang menolak saran Sasuke waktu itu, Saran Sasuke untuk menolak tawaran Gaara, membuat Sasuke lebih marah dan kesal.

Sasuke kembali mengambil pistolnya yang terlempar tak terlalu jauh itu dan mulai membangkitkan dirinya dari lantai.

Ia sedikit menghentikan pergerakkannya saat merasakan getar hp miliknya dari saku celananya. Dengan malas, iapun mengeluarkan Handphonenya. Telepon masuk.

Sasuke menempelkan di telinga setelh memencet tombol hijau di handphonenya. Matanya sedikit terbelak saat mendengar suara penelepon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

Sakura menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur, tepat di sisi Naruto. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai kesunyian, akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi… kita masih marahan?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia menembak naruto karena kesal. Untung saja tidak terkena organ vital dan Narutopun selamat karena langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah minta maaf kepada pacarnya ini, tetapi tidak pernah diubris oleh Naruto.

"Marah lama-lama denganmu bukan kegemaranku." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lengan gadis itu, mencari kenyamanan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Naruto memeluk Sakura lebih erat. Matanya ia pejamkan, berusaha tidur. Tetapi aroma tubuh Sakura malah tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur.

"Naruto, bisakah kita pergi kencan lagi? Sudah hampir sebulan kita tidak berdua, semenjak kasus pembunuhan Danzo." Ucap Sakura sembari melirik Naruto.

"Spertinya tidak bisa untuk waktu dekat-dekat ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. "Bos Uchiha itu memerintahkanku untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Sabaku No Gaara, sekalian membantu Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tidak langsung dibunuh saja?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia bingung karena baru kali ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya dan Naruto bekerja, lamban sekali untuk membunuh satu orang.

Sakura merasakan helaian nafas dari Naruto. "Untuk yang ini, tidak gampang. Apalagi perusahaan Sabaku dan Uchiha sama-sama menaungi bidang intel. Dan perusahaan Sabaku lebih besar daripada Uchiha. Jadi lebih sulit untuk membunuhnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu apa rencananya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Aku dan beberapa anggota akan mendekatinya. Lalu saat pernikahan si tuan Sabaku itu, pasti kami akan diundang. Dan saat pernikahannya, kami akan membunuhnya. Ia tidak akan berpikir sedikitpun kalau kami, yang dekat dengannya, akan membunuhnya. Dihari pernikahannya." Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Karena setaunya, Sasuke sudah mengatakan kepada ayahnya kalau urusan Gaara di serahkan saja olehnya.

"Sepertinya…" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "…sudah."

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang horror gadis yang duduk di depannya. "Kenapa kau tahu nomorku?" tanyanya dingin.

Gadis berambut Indigo itu menaikkan dagunya, membuat kesan sombong melekat dirinya. "Ayahku pemilik perusahaan telepon, aku dapat menemukan nomormu dengan mudah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat formal. *(NOTE: Perusahaan telepon semacam TELKOMSEL atau TELKOM, yang berada di Indonesia.)

Sasuke meneguk kopi yang berada di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa urusanmu memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan gadis itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu dibalik wajah lembut itu. Semacam kegelapan, mungkin?

Gadis itu, Hinata, menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. "Aku tahu kau mencintai nona Yamanaka."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku dengan membawanya pergi dari Gaara." Ucap Hinata langsung.

Sasuke meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Berikan aku alasan."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. "Semenjak ia kembali menjadi Bodyguard Gaara, selama seminggu ini, Gaara selalu dekat dengannya. Kupikir kedekatannya itu wajar karena mereka memang dekat selama dua tahun. Tetapi setelah aku melihat mereka ciuman…" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"… Aku jadi yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka berdua. Status tunangan yang melekat antara aku dan Gaara seakan akan hanyalah sebuah kata untuk Gaara. Aku merasa ia bisa melepaskanku dengan mudah dan membawa gadis blonde itu ke pelaminan dengan segera. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya, mencari posisi nyaman. "Jadi… sekarang kau memanggilku untuk membantumu menjauhkan Ino darinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menimbang. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hinata meremas telapak tangannya yang berada di bawah meja. "Kau harus mau. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon

Sasuke mendecih. Perempuan yang berada didepannya bukan hanya licik, tetapi penyogok juga.

"Aku menolak." Ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, berniat keluar dari kafe disana.

"Sasuke." tahan Hinata. Suara HInata sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti, walau ia tidak menolehkan pandangannya.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Ino, ia sedang menatap ke langit malam sembari bergumam kalau ia merindukanmu. Sepertinya kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih dan kembali melangkah. "Kuharap kau pikirkan ini baik-baik." Ucap HInata lagi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kafe itu.

.

.

.

Ino menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang dari atap apartemennya. Walaupun matanya menjalajahi langit, pikirannya jauh dari kata 'langit'.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ia merindukan Sasuke. Ia sudah berusaha menanyangkal perasaannya ini, tetapi tidak bisa. Itu memang fakta kalau ia merindukan Sasuke.

Ia merindukan masakannya, leluconnya, mata sinisnya, rambut pelawan gravitasinya, semuanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah menjauhinya. Ia tetap seperti biasa. Tetapi Inolah yang menjauhinya. Ia merasa takut bila melihat mata kesal yang ditujukan untuknyanya atau untuk Gaara. Ia sudah tidak berani mendekati Sasuke lagi. Dan akibatnya sangat fatal.

Baru seminggu, appartementnya sudah berantakan lagi. Ia juga sudah mulai hidup tidak sehat lagi, dengan makan makanan yang instan setiap hari, karena ia memang tidak bisa masak. Sampai-sampai ayahnya memarahinya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Gaara menciumnya. Ino tidak memintanya, malahan, hal itu mendadak Gaara lakukan. Sehingga Ino tidak bisa menghindar. Ino ingin seklai membalas ciuman Gaara, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Sesuatu hal yang mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan ciuman ini dari orang lain. Orang lain yang bernama Sasuke.

Gila, bukan? Ia baru saja mengenal Sasuke tidak sampai dua bulan, tidak seperti Gaara yang dekat dengannya selama dua tahun. Dan dia dengan mudah memindahkan perasaannya yang melekat selama dua tahun di Gaara ke Sasuke.

"Langitnya indah sekali."

Tanpa Ino menoleh, Ino sudah tahu siapa yang sudah berada di sisinya sembari meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis galak sepertimu bisa menyukai langit malam seperti ini." Ujar Gaara menyindir, mengundang pukulan dari Ino mendarat ke punggungnya. "Auw! Sakit tahu."

Ino hanya tertawa hambar. "Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau kau mengejekku lebih dari ini."

Gaara menghela nafas lalu kembali menggengam tangan Ino yang sempat terlepas karena memukulnya. "Maaf, maaf." Ucapnya lalu menatap langit tempat Ino sedari tadi melepaskan pandangannya.

Ada sesuatu hal yang memenuhi benak Gaara. Sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Gaara. Tetapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia merasa kalau ia memikirkannya, ia akan kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai ini.

"Sudah jam 8. Kau harus latihan band, kan?" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara melirik ke arah Ino yang masih menatap jam tangannya.

"Ya. Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Gaara sebelum akhirnya menarik Ino untuk turun dari atap tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Terakhir kali aku melihat Ino, ia sedang menatap ke langit malam sembari bergumam kalau ia merindukanmu. Sepertinya kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya ke arah taman. Kepalanya ia remas. Pikirannya berkelibat dengan perkataan Hinata tadi. Ia tidak percaya kalau Ino merindukannya. Apalagi, mencintainya. Mustahil. Seperti harus mempercayai Hiu memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasu?"

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke gadis bersurai pink yang kini memegangi pundaknya. Ia lupa kalau Sakura sedang berada di mobilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Sakura yang kini juga sudah berada di luar mobil, kini menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jadi, tempat mereka latihan di dekat sini?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah berada di sisi Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, menambahkan kesan Cool dimata orang yang melihatnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman itu. "Dimana, sih, tempatnya? Aku tidak melihat gedung apapun disini. Hanya ada berderet pohon." Ucap Sakura.

"Disana." Ucap Sasuke sembari melirik tempat yang berada persis di depan taman tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk tangannya meronggoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia segera menempelkan di telinga setelah memencet beberapa tombol.

"Naruto? Aku sudah berada di taman depan tempat band itu."

"…"

"Hehe, hanya ingin menengokmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melebarkan langkahnya. Malas mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan Dobe.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Tangannya menelusuri sandaran bangku, sedangkan tangan yang satunya membetulkan posisi earphone yang bergeser.

Malam ini ia mengantar Sakura yang ingin melihat Naruto latihan Band. Hari ini si Dobe itu memang masuk ke Band Gaara. Entah cara apa yang digunakan Dobe sehingga ia bisa menyingkirkan gitaris dari Band Gaara.

Kini Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Apakah Ino ada disana? Ia ingin seklai masuk ke dalam tempat band itu latihan, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ada Ino disana. Seakan takut bertemu dengan Ino. Tidak ke-uchiha-an sekali.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan. Terlihat Sakura sedang menyebrangi jalanan, menuju tempat Naruto, mungkin.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya,berniat mengistirahatkan matanya dan sekaligus pikirannya yang letih akibat perkataan Hinata tadi pagi.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya langsung terlihat dingin saat melihat gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Kau lagi."

.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan dirinya di dinding appartemen di sebelah kiri pintu appartementnya. Matanya tak berhenti melirik ke arah lift, lalu ke arah langit, lalu ke arah jam tangannya, dan akhirnya kembali ke lagi ke arah lift.

Earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya terus-terusan memutar lagu rock. Sebenarnya, Ino juga tidak terlalu menyukai lagu rock. Hanya saja, ia membutuhkan lagu ber-genre Rock ini untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat.

Ia baru saja mengantar Gaara pulang setelah ia latihan Band. Dan kini ia sedang menunggu lelaki yang sukses membuatnya tidak membalas ciuman Gaara waktu itu. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat jantungnya seperti ingin terlepas dari tempatnya hanya karena ia menyebutkan namanya didalam hati.

Ino menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar langkah yang mendekatinya. Dan jantungnya benar-benar hampir pindah ke usus saat ia melihat sosok lelaki itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Ino lirih.

Sasuke terdiam, tak menjawab sapaan Ino. Sasuke hanya menatap Ino sekilas lalu langsung membuka pintu setelah ia memutar kunci kamarnya itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" tahan Ino sembari mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang kekar.

"Apa?"

Ino terdiam. Semua kata-kata yang ia susun sebelum Sasuke datang tadi sudah terhapus dari memorinya. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena menyentuh kulitnya, kenapa ia bisa melupakan segalanya?

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting, aku akan masuk." ucap Sasuke lagi, lebih dingin.

Ino membelakkan matanya. Kenapa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini? Dingin dan tidak bersahabat? Apakah ia masih marah padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkeliling di benak Ino.

Ino menarik nafas panjang lalu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. "Tidak. Bukan hal penting." Ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke mendecih lalu akhirnya memasuki kamar appartementnya dan masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Airmata sudah tak bisa ia bending lagi.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia meninju dinding yang berada disisinya itu.

BUK!

Ino menyandari pintu kamar Sasuke, Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Kakinya yang seakan tidak mempunyai tenaga itu akhirnya membuatnya terduduk tersandar di pintu kamar Sasuke.

Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia menjadi gadis rapuh seperti ini?

Kenapa ia menjadi gadis cengeng setiap bertemu dengannya? Brengsek!

Sementara itu,Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di balik pintu. Ia bisa mendengar isakan tangis Ino yang memilukan dari sana.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar tangis Ino. Namun tetap ia tahankan dirinya disana, untuk mendengarnya.

Apakah sebegitu cintanya ia sampai-sampai ia berpikir kalau mendengarkan tangisnya akan membuatnya berhenti menangis?

.

.

.

HINATA POV

Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu hal yang namanya suka, cinta, atau hal-hal konyol lainnya. Tetapi akupun akhirnya merasakannya semenjak ia dipertemukan denganku di restoran.

Penilaianku yang pertama kali untuknya sebenarnya hal yang jelek-jelek. Seperti, lelaki sangar, tak punya alis, seram, bertato kata 'ai' –ini yang membuatku benar-benar jijik-, mempunyai lingkaran mata hitam yang menyeramkan. Pokoknya banyak hal-hal jelek lainnya yang membuatku mengutuk orang tuaku. Kenapa mereka menjodohkanku dengan siluman panda seperti ini?

Tetapi setelah beberapa minggu, orang tuaku membiarkanku menjalankan hubunganku dengannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku langsung merasa tertarik dengannya. Ia seperti lelaki rapuh yang sangat menawan. Perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sering membuatku sadar dari sifat kejiku yang selalu meremehkan orang lain.

Tipe orang yang cocok dengan cewek manis dan busuk sepertiku.

Ia berkali-kali menolongku dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang selalu mencekikku ini. Dan setiap ia merangkulku atau menggenggam tanganku, kehangatan selalu mengalir ke dalam tubuhku. Seakan listrik yang membutuhkan saklar untuk menyalakan tv.

Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang selalu membuatku tidak nyaman. Wajahnya yang terlihat mengganjal itu selalu terbaca oleh mataku. Ia seperti mempunyai masalah berat, dan ia menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku selalu bertanya kepadanya, dan ia hanya tersenyum palsu sembari berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Pertunangan kami beberapa minggu yang lalu akhirnya terlaksana. Dan aku mendapatkan kunci soal masalahnya disaat ia memasangkan cincin pertunangannya ke jari manis kiriku. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terus-terusan ia gigit, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan darah akibat terlalu keras menggigit. Matanya juga tak absen melirik gadis berambut pirang pucat yang ku ketahui sebagai Bodyguardnya.

Saat itu, nalarku langsung berjalan. Aku yakin, mereka pasti mempunyai hubungan lebih. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Gaara.

Setelah hari pertunangan kami, aku meminta tolong kepada ayah Gaara untuk mengganti Bodyguard Gaara. Dan bersyukurlah, ia mengabulkan permintaanku.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyelidiki gadis itu dengan bantuan orang bawahanku. Aku ingin tahu apa saja hubungan gadis ini dengan Gaara.

Sejak itu pula, aku selalu memanas-manasinya dengan menggandeng Gaara di depannya, lalu aku juga selalu merangkulnya. Aku melakukan hal itu semua karena ingin melihat reaksinya.

Dan aku tahu jawabannya setelah 2 minggu menyelidiki. Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka itu merupakan Bodyguard Gaara selama dua tahun. Mereka selalu dekat. Dan rumor mengatakan kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai. Namun status membatasi mereka.

Tapi aku rasa itu semua bukan rumor. Tetapi itu memanglah kenyataannya. Gaaraku memang mencintai Bodyguardnya.

Saat itu aku langsung meremas rambutku. Meloncat-loncat di atas kasur seperti orang frustasi, serta melempar semua boneka-bonekaku ke sembarang tempat.

Namun akhirnya aku mendapat ide. Akupun menyelidiki lelaki berambut biru dongker pantat ayam yang selalu menempel dengan Yamanaka semenjak aku bertunangan dengan Gaara. Aku sedikit bingung dengan Yamanaka. Ia sudah memiliki lelaki tampan disisinya, tapi kenapa ia masih mengejar Gaara?

Dan penyelidikanku semakin gila-gilaan setelah melihat Gaara mencium Yamanaka. Hellooo! Tunangan Gaara itu, kan, Aku!

Jujur, aku benar-benar jengkel dengan Yamanaka. Tapi, aku lebih jengkel lagi sama lelaki patat ayam itu. Udah terlihat jelas-jelas kalau ia menyukai Yamanaka, kenapa ia tidak mau membantuku? Munafik banget, kan?

Aku sudah memintanya sebanyak dua kali, dan dia malah menghiraukanku. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah gadis kolongmerat yang bisa menghancurkan hidupnya kapan saja?

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menaklukkan lelaki keras kepala yang satu itu, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Ia akan mengikuti kata-kata nona Hyuuga ini, segera.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri pintu appartementnya.

Ia berjongkok saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia menatap dalam gadis yang kini tertidur persis di sisi pintunya. Gadis itu terlihat capai.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini, setiap ia pulang dari kantor ayahnya itu, ia selalu menemukan Ino tertidur didepan appartementnya. Kata Ino waktu itu -saat mengiggau- ia sedang menunggu Sasuke.

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit malu dan merona saat mendenngar pernyataan tak sadar dari Ino itu.

Tangan Sasuke mulai terjulur, berniat mengelus pipi mulus Ino. Saat beberapa cm lagi, tangannya terhenti. Entah kenapa ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia tidak boleh menyentuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke kembali bangkit berdiri dari sisi Ino. Ia menatap gadis yang masih terlelap itu dengan nanar sebelum akhirnya ia memutar kunci appartementnya dan masuk ke dalam appartementnya.

Brak!

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Naruto sedang memetik senar gitar saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Ia lirik handphone yang tergeletak di meja sisi kasur. Dengan malas, ia bangkit berdiri dari beranda kamarnya dan menghampiri kasurnya.

Naruto menatap displaynya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. Dengan malas, ia menempelkannya ditelinga setelah menekan tombol angkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kesini sekarang. Ada rapat." Ucap suara berat dari seberang.

Naruto mendecih. Si tua bangka itu ngidam rapat, apa? Umpatnya.

"Aku segera kesana, Sai."

Ia hampir saja menutup teleponnya bila suara dari seberang sana tidak menahannya. "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

Terdengar suara helaian nafas disana. "Sakura memaksa masuk kedalam misi pembunuhan Sabaku."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Lalu apakah diterima?"

"Ya." Balas Sai singkat.

Naruto memijit keningnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Perempuan itu, apa tidak bisa menghindari hal yang berbahaya sekali saja?

.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan tagannya ke mantel yang ia kenakan. Hari ini sangat dingin. Apalagi di tambah hujan. Rasanya ia bisa beku kapan saja.

Hari ini ia sedang kesal. Tadi, setelah rapat di kantornya, ia dimarahi abis-abisan oleh Naruto. Kata pacarnya itu, untuk apa ia masuk ke dalam kasus Sabaku? Apa tidak bisa menghindari bahaya sekali saja? Dan bla bla bla. Banyak sekali yang tadi di ocehkan oleh si maniak ramen itu.

Karena kesal, iapun akhirnya bertengkar dan pergi dari sana.

Sakura tahu sekali kalau Naruto marah seperti itu karena khawatir, namun tetap saja ini adalah haknya. Hak Sakura mau masuk atau tidak. Si bocah duren itu cukup menasehatinya saja.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu ia akan kemana, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini sudah berada dimana.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sedang berdiri mematung di sebuah café. Sakura mengenali gadis itu. Gadis yang bertemu dengannya kemarin saat latihan band Naruto itu setaunya adalah Bodyguard Sabaku.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sabaku No Gaara disini. Untuk apa gadis itu disini sendirian? Pikir Sakura.

Sakura mendekati Ino dengan perlahan-lahan lalu menepuk pundaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah!" Respon Ino ketika merasakan tangan Sakura di pundaknya. "Maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Sakura tidak enak.

Ino terlihat tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku yang terlalu melamun. Kau yang kemarin, bukan? Pacar Namikaze-san?" tranya Ino dengan ramah.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Café yang sedari tadi di perhatikan Ino. Ia penasaran. Apa yang sedari tadi di lihat Ino sampai-sampai melamun seperti itu.

Tetapi pergerakkan kepalanya terhenti sebelum ia melihat ke dalam café yang mempunyai kaca lebar itu, karena tangan Ino sudah memegang pundaknya.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja. Mau tidak?" tawar Ino tiba-tiba dengan cepat. Matanya menatap Sakura seakan-akan Sakura merupakan orang yang penting. Dan tatapannya terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah dalam cafe. Sakura mengerutkan kepalanya heran. Bukankah mereka baru saling mengenal? Kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba mengajak jalan?

Sakura berpikir sejenak tentang tawaran Ino tadi. Ia ingin sekali menolak karena gelagat Ino yang tiba-tiba aneh. Tapi, ia bukanlah seorang gadis tak berperasaan yang menolak tawaran seseorang yang baik hati. "Baiklah. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang."

Terlihat ekspresi senang dari Ino dan lirikan kecil darinya ke dalam café, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Apa,sih, yang ada didalam café itu?

"Ayo." Ucap Ino sembari menggandeng Sakura dan menariknya dengan cepat dan melangkah dengan lebar. Seakan-akan berusaha agar Sakuraa tidak melihat kedalam café tersebut.

Namun Ino salah. Mata Emerald Sakura sangat tajam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas walau itu hanya sekilas.

Iris Sakura sukses membulat ketika melihat dengan sekilas kedalam café itu. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Untuk apa Sasuke didalam bersama tunangan Sabaku?

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya dengan sinis. "Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu." Ucapnya dingin. Lagipula aku mempunyai uang lebih banyak darimu, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Gadis berambut Indigo, Hinata, yang masih menyodorkan uang ke arah Sasuke itu menghela nafas putus asa. "Lalu aku harus melakukan apa agar kau membantuku? Mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depanmu?" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku bukan lelaki seperti itu, Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan putus asa. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, mengira akan mendapatkan kenyamanan. Namun ternyata ia tidak tentram akibat tatapan menusuk dari si gadis Hyuuga ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan antusias, walau sikapnya masih terlihat angkuh. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu…" ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "… kau harus membiarkannya bahagia dengan orang yang ia sayangi." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dalam.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan sampai-sampai ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. Namun ia merasa, ia harus pergi dari sini. Sudah cukup pekerjaan menyebalkan ini mengganggunya, jangan sampai Hyuuga juga menggangu acara istirahatnya yang jarang.

"Aku harus kembali." Ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit berdiri, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Huh, karena kau, aku jadi membicarakan hal menjijikan itu." Ucap Sasuke lagi, saat mengingat perkataannya soal 'membahagiakan orang yang kau sayangi' tadi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika tangan Hinata menahannya. "Apa lagi?"

"Lihatlah keluar." Ucap Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan malas, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela. Dan matanya sukses membulat ketika melihat Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura sembari melirik ke dalam café ini sedikit.

"Aku melihatnya sedari tadi melihat ke arah sini. Atau bisa kubilang, melihat ke arahmu, Uchiha." Ucap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke tertawa hambar sembari melepas kasar tangan Hinata. "Tidak mungkin."

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, membuat iris Lavendernya kembali bertemu dengan iris Onyx milik Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sayangi telah menyayangimu? Dan, bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sayangi hanya bahagia bila bersamamu? Apakah kau akan terus memaksanya untuk menikahi lelaki yang sudah tidak dicintainya?" ucapan Hinata tersa menusuk jantung Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu." Lanjut Hinata sembari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku, menatap Ino yang kini sudah menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Gaara merapikan dasinya lalu mengambil jas yang sudah terletak di atas kasurnya. Tangannya meraih beberapa map yang berada di atas mejanya.

Kini ia menatap dirinya didalam cermin. Ia terlihat sangat berwibawa hari ini. Tentu saja, karena hari ini ia akan dilantik untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Sabaku Crop.

Sudah lama ia bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya sekaligus kuliah. Sangat sulit, namun ia berhasil melaluinya. Apalagi dengan adanya Ino, ia jadi semakin bersemangat mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Beberapa hari lagi, ia akan lulus dari universitasnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot mengurusi pekerjaannya sekaligus kuliah nanti.

"Gaara-kun, mau sampai kapan bercermin? Kamu udah tampan kok."

Gaara melirik pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka sedikit diikuti setengah wajah tunangannya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum kecil.

Hinata mendekati Gaara dan mengambil berkas serta tas kerja milik Gaara. "Ayo, Yamanaka-san sudah menunggu dibawah." Ucap Hinata sembari mendahului Gaara keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Gaara sedikit membenahi dasinya, lagi.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Ino menekan sedikit earphone yang menempel ditelinganya agar dapat mendengar suara dari seberang sana lebih jelas.

"Blok B, perhatikan gerak-gerik tamu yang memakai jas abu-abu dengan kemeja biru garis."

Ino menahan nafas, ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke arah posisi Blok B. Ia harus memfokuskan dirinya di sekitar belakang ruangan, tempat blok D berjaga.

Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke selitar. Banyak sekali orang-orang resmi yang datang kesini untuk menghadiri acara pelantikan Gaara di Sabaku Corp. Tidak ketinggalan, beratus orang yang memegang kamera. Yah wajar saja sih, Sabaku, kan perusahaan terbesar di dunia. 35% gedung-gedung mewah didunia milik perusahaan ini.

Dan kini perusahaannya itu jatuh ke tangan Gaara yang memang ikut bekerja disana.

Tugas Ino hari ini adalah menjaga acara pelantikan Gaara. Karena mereka yakin, pasti ada banyak perusahaan yang ingin menghancurkan acara ini.

Ino melirik lelaki berambut putih pelawan gravitasi yang berjalan dengan perlahan di depannya. Kalau tidak salah, lelaki itu adalah agen baru.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino dengan berbisik, membuat langkah lelaki itu terhenti. "Kembali ke posisi blok C." Ucap lelaki tersebut lalu berjalan lagi.

Ino sempat melihat nametag yang dipakai lelaki itu di jas hitam miliknya -milik perusahaan lebih tepatnya-. Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Namanya lumayan keren juga, batin Ino.

Ino mendengar tepukan tangan dari orang-orang yang hadir. Dengan sedikit lirikan, Ino melihat Boss besar, ayah Gaara, menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Gaara diikuti blitz kamera yang menghujam mereka.

Gaara sudah resmi menjadi pemilik Sabaku Corp.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Bila Gaara sudah menjadi pemilik perusaahn ini, artinya Ino akan berhenti menjadi Bodyguard Gaara. Karena boss besar sepertinya membutuhkan Bodyguard yang lebih kuat dan lebih dari satu.

Kini acara makan-makan mulai. Mereka berpindah ruangan. Tidak seperti acara pelantikan, di acara makan-makan wartawan ataupun fotografer tidak boleh memasuki ruangan ini.

Setelah semua tamu berpindah ruangan, satu-satu blokpun mulai berpindah. Dari blok A sampai E.

Saat giliran blok D, Inopun berjalan kecil, mengikuti bloknya. Saat ia memasuki tempat acara makan-makan itu, ia melihat sesuatu hal yang entah kenapa membuat darahnya berdesir.

Gaara memeluk Hinata.

Ino menghela nafas. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak cemburu lagi? Kenapa ia malah ingin melakukan hal itu dengan lelaki lain? Lelaki yang bernama...

"Hmp." Ino membelakkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke arah luar ruangan di balik tembok gedung.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Ino tak percaya saat tangan lelaki itu sudah terlepas dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan Ino dengan kasar ke arah tembok dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepala Ino untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa..." Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "...kau ada disini?" Lanjutnya sembari menatap pakaian Sasuke yang sangat resmi. Jas Hitam dan baju kemeja biru gelap. Namun, jasnya tak ia kancingkan, dan satu kancing atas kemejanya tidak dipasang. Membuatnya terlihat sangat... Seksi?

"Aku tidak menyangka, cewek tomboy sepertimu bisa memakai Rok. Sayang, roknya kurang pendek." ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino melirik ke arah bawah, melihat bajunya. Ia memang memakai kemeja putih disertai rok hitam dengan 5cm diatas lutut.

Ino menggeleng kuat. "Bukan urusanmu. Apa yang lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. "Bukan urusanmu."

Ino mendecih. "Aku harus kembali." Ucap Ino sembari

menepis tangan Sasuke yang menopang di sisi kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Cekrek.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Jangan bilang, itu suara...

Ino membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat moncong Berreta sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Jadi suara tadi memang suara pompa pistol, batin Ino.

"Bukankah kau ingin tau kenapa aku disini?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Ino kesal.

"Kau pernah mendengar Uchiha Corp?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Ino mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja ia tahu. Uchiha Corp perusahaan terbesar kedua didunia setelah Sabaku. Perusahaan itu juga mengambil bidang intel. Sama seperti Sabaku Corp.

Ino membulatkan matanya. "Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau..."

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. "Ya. Aku agen dari Uchiha Corp, bahkan aku anak pemilik perusahaan itu. Dan aku bertugas untuk membunuh Gaara."

Tangan Ino sedikit bergerak, meraba roknya. "Eit.. Jangan bergerak. Aku tahu kau mau mengambil pistolmu yang ada di situ, kan?" Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil.

Ino mendengus. "Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan sok tegar. Walau dalam hatinya ia masih takut dan tidak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke adalah agen dari perusahaan musuh bebuyutan Sabaku. Seharusnya ia sadar dari dulu, nama Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Dan pasti ada kemungkinan kalau ia dari Uchiha Corp.

"Sekarang aku harus membunuh Bodyguardnya, agar rencana kami dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau bodyguard pintar dan kuat sepertimu tak kubunuh, kami akan kesulitan." Jelas Sasuke.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia belum mau mati. Apalagi mati ditangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Ino terdiam. Rasanya kerongkongannya tercekik, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah. Selamat tinggal– "

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk menarik pelatuk.

" –Ino."

Dor!

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Author's Note.

Hai readers. Bagaimana dengan Chap3 ini? Semakin abal? Semakin gaje? Semakin ribet? Semakin banyak sampah?

Tuangkan protesmu di Review, agar aku bisa membuat chapter dengan lebih baik lagi.

Untuk **Vaneela, Orihara Akira, Ann Kei, Agusthya ThytwoFy, Narusaku20, Elba Elizabeth, AmiiNina**, Author lainnya serta **_Silent Reader_** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan me-review cerita ku yang semakin hari semakin abal saja^^

Love you, Guys! :*

Lalu untuk peran Naruto dan Sakura yg tiba-tiba masukk ke dalam cerita ini, ehm... mereka itu suatu saat ada peran pentingnya sehingga harus kumasukkan ke dalam cerita ini.

Dan untuk rencana mengubah **GaaraIno** menjadi **SasuIno**, aku menunggu keputusan dari banyaknya review, aku tidak mau membuat para reader kecewa #eaaa

kalau ada cerita yang gak jelas dan nyampah, bilang, ya ;) biar bisa mengoreksi diri hehe

Baiklah cukup segini dulu bacot saya. Kuharap kalian mau menunggu Chap 4nya :D

**Review?**


End file.
